Seven Day Story
by anonabella
Summary: They say a week is enough for a short dream. I say, seven days are long enough to fall in love. full summary inside
1. Monday Morning

_They say a week is enough for a short dream. I say, seven days are long enough to fall in love._

_-Seven Days (by Tachibana Venio and Takarai Rihito) _

**PLOT:**

If you are popular, cool and strangely handsome, girls will always chase after you. That is why the Bad Touch Trio devised a rule so that everyone would have a fair chance to date them. That is, the first person to ask each of them out will be that member's partner who a week.

Lovino, who is ultimately friend-zoned by her crush, Bella tries to help his crush to ask out Antonio. So how the hell did he end up dating the tomato bastard!

_Concept somewhat also based on F4 (forgot the name) member who only dates a girl for a week._

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING **– Accidents happen. Sometimes, they are called homicide.

It is every girl's dream to date a handsome, hot and popular man. Good thing, the Bad Touch Trio can make that dream come true.

"Aren't they just a bunch of jerks? I mean, what's so special about a week of act-dating?"  
Lovino said nonchalantly as he watches some girls racing with Francis Bonnefoy's car. It's a very common thing every Monday morning.

"Says the guy who haven't got a girlfriend for longer than a week," says a woman's voice with Hungarian accent. Lovino turned to glare daggers at the offender.

"Well, sorry for not being so great," he scorned venomously.

Elizabeta raised her head from the comic book she was reading (with disturbingly handsome guys in the cover) and scrutinized him. "But you're not that shabby, Lovino."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" the Italian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that, you're not bad. In fact, you really have a pretty face," the woman explained patiently. "But you are cold. That must be why your girlfriends leave you."

"Well, I'm so sorry for being the imperfect way I am," Lovino scoffed, looking away.

"And that sarcasm. You really drive people away, you know."

"Well, isn't it their own damn fault for going out with me without knowing who I really am?" he said dismissively, but the Hungarian caught the sudden distantness in his voice. She closed her book and walked to Lovino.

"But really, Lovino, you are the biggest swindler ever," Elizabeta muttered as she held Lovino on the chin, making him face her. "Your face is so pretty, girls never realize what they get themselves into until its too late."

Lovino stared blankly at her accusing green eyes for a moment before brushing her off. "Like I said, isn't it their own fault for assuming that all pretty guys are like some princes from fairy tales?"

The Hungarian sighed in defeat and went back to her seat to read. "You say that but in the end, you're the one being abandoned."

_People don't bother with the things that they cannot see. That's why they get disappointed. _

Lovino returned watching the event outside. Apparently, Francis Bonnefoy already get confessed to. As soon as he stepped out of the car. The girl was pretty this week. What a lucky bastard. He sighed…

"Why the long face so early in the morning, Lovino?" a girl asked sweetly from behind him. The Italian stiffened. He knows that voice, knows it too well. It reminds him of chocolates.

"C-Ciao, Bella," he murmured, his face heating up.

"What are you looking at?" Bella glanced at the commotion outside. It seems Gilbert Bielschmidt has also arrived and is now walking hand in hand with a girl. "Oh, I see," she said with a hesitant sadness in her voice Lovino caught. "They're really cool, aren't they?" (Lovino tensed.)

"Gil would probably prefer to be called 'awesome' though," Feliciano piped in. Apparently, he came in with the Belgian girl.

"What's awesome about those heartbreakers?" Lovino mumbled.

"Are you jealous, Lovi?" the younger Italian jeered at his brother.

"Why would I? They're just a couple of fakers," he snapped.

"But they aren't like that at all," Elizabeta said off-handedly, still absorbed in her comic book, a trail of blood is dripping from her nose. Had the rest of them not known about her weird antics, they would've rushed her to the clinic. "They really treat their girlfriends well that they speak highly of them."

"How do you say so?" Lovino enquired, eyebrows raised.

Before the Hungarian answered, Bella timidly spoke.

"Actually, I was hoping to confess as well…"

"What?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"What?" Lovino whispered, dumbfounded. Elizabeta's eyes glint.

"You see, it's my birthday this Sunday so I'm hoping that I could be his girlfriend until then…" Bella's eyes were far away and dreamy.

"Oh! That would be lovely," the younger Italian giggled. ("Feliciano, for God's sake, boys don't giggle!" Lovino poked his brother in the eye. "Eyouch!")

"But really, I don't know if I could do it…" the Belgian blushed at her dilemma. Dammit, Lovino found it very cute.

"Well, you better do it quickly before anyone else gets first!" Elizabeta said urgently, shaking the blonde ("Uhm, Liz, the blood is soiling your dress," Bella said.)

"But it's really embarassing…"

"You're not even trying. You go girl, you have nothing to lose!" Feliciano cheered her on ("Feli… you sound too girly, dammit!").

"But what if he got confessed to before I can even…"

"You have a point. It seems the other two who has arrived was already taken even before they set foot in the campus," Elizabeta said.

"Hmmm… aren't you friends with Antonio, Lovino?" Feliciano asked. "You can help Bella corner him, right?"

The other three eyed the uneasy Italian. "W-Well…"

*Bell Rings*

Their activity for the day would be by pairs (Pizza Siciliana). Elizabeta immediately got a hold of Lovino. (As for Feliciano, he went to the arts department and Bella, she went to the other classroom – the pastry room)

"Hiya, Lovino."

"What do you want?" the Italian asked as he placed a pizza stone, on the lowest rack of the oven. He then turned the heat on its highest.

"I'm going to be blunt. You like, Bella, don't you?" Elizabeta took the dough and patted it.

"W-WHAT!" Lovino was caught off-guard that he almost dropped the tomatoes he got from the fridge. The whole class glanced at him. ("SHHH! Quiet while cooking." "S-Sorry.") "How did you know?" he added in a small voice that was almost drowned by the sizzling of garlic from his pan.

"It's written all over your face, my dear," said the Hungarian foxily. She smirked at Lovino before returning to kneading the dough.

"Hmp. So what now? Gonna blackmail me or something?" the Italian huffed, now mashing the tomatoes in the sauce pan with brute force. He then let the juice come out, sprinkling salt and pepper and some basil on the fluid afterwards.

"How mean. I'm not that kind of evil person, you know," she said in a mock-hurt voice while brushing some olive oil on the dough.

"So what do you want?" Lovino jeered. He placed the immersion in a blender.

"I'm just asking if you're okay with her going to be taken away," Elizaveta's voice was almost unheard by the noise of pureeing the tomato sauce.

"Well…" Lovino turned the blender off. "Whatever makes her happy," he said off-handedly as he pour the sauce over the dough. _Besides, it'll only be for a week, _he added to himself.

"I never knew you had this side of you! You're making me cry."

"Why the hell are you chopping onions?"

"But really, Lovino… you've been with her for a long time. Why haven't you confessed to her yet?" she speckled anchovies, olives and capers onto the dough.

"I don't think I'm ready for her yet…" Lovino shredded the cheese over.

"Why is that?" she drizzled olive oil some more. Lovino gulped and carefully placed the pizza in the oven. He watched it from the glass silently.

"Well… you told me that I was a swindler or something about my face so… I wouldn't want Bella to just leave me like those girls. At least not Bella," he mumbled after a while.

"Such innocence. How cute," Elizabeta commented while she's cleaning their mess.

"Shut up…" he opened the oven and the delicious smell of their freshly baked pizza filled the room. Heads turned at the aroma. Lovino placed it over the counter as the chef comes to judge their food.

"But really… with things going on like this, you'll meet a very sad end," the Hungarian whispered to Lovino as she sliced the pizza.

Despite Elizabeta's words, Lovino still found himself walking towards Antonio's table during lunch break. It seems he has just arrived to school (and the late-comer award goes to…) and has not been confessed to yet. The Italian quickly sat with the Spaniard, eye-ing the nearing girls away.

Meanwhile, Antonio was curious at the sudden friendliness of Lovino. It's not like they are very close to begin with. There had just been a time when they became partners in the culinary department. But it was a long time ago since Antonio dedicated himself with the sports department and started being a soccer star. But it's not like anyone gets close with the Spaniard these days because he has a definite girlfriend to attend to every week, after all.

"Ciao Antonio," Lovino greeted as he munches away his lunch. He grimaced at the tastelessness of the bread and decided to attack his parfait instead.

"Hola!" the Spaniard greeted fondly. Well, he is just fond with anyone.

_Am I really gonna do this?_ He glanced at Bella. He saw her staring hopefully at them for a moment before returning to chat with Elizabeta. It seems the Hungarian is introducing her to some Japanese guy.

"Oh, you look tense, Lovino. Are you feeling alright?" Antonio peeked at him up close.

_Well, I'm already here, ain't I?Better get on with this then. _"I-I'm fine!"

"Oh… okay," the Spaniard said and went back to eating his food. He also shuddered at the blandness of the soup and just focused on his sundae.

_ "So…"_

"Hmmm…?"

"Uhmmm… I-I heard you'll accept just any girl who confesses to you."

"Yep. It's the rule," the taller guy said proudly.

"A rule?" Lovino inquired. He shoved some ice cream to his mouth, making a very contented expression.

"Well, the BTT wants to give everyone a fair chance to date us so, Francis came up with this plan," Antonio said matter-of-factly. He too seems very happy with his dessert.

"What are jerky plan…" Lovino murmured. _I should have known that _that _bearded bastard was the root of all this evil._

"Did you say something?" asked the Spaniard who has brought his face inches away from the flustered Italian to hear better.

"N-No…" Lovino coughed to regain himself. "I mean, just anyone?"

"Just anyone."

_That's too many, _Lovino thought. _There should be a boundary for that 'just anyone' rule, right? And I've got to know that limit so I could scare away the persons who will be nearing this jerk._

"Even that one?" Lovino pointed randomly.

Antonio turned to look. "Definitely not my type, but yeah."

"That one?"

"She looks old but still, of course."

"That one?" Lovino's finger point landed at Bella. She was now blushingly reading a book from the Japanese guy, Elizabeta cooing at her in the background.

"She sure is pretty so, definitely."

Somehow, Lovino felt a pang of anger at the guy. His hand reached for his fork and somehow, it accidentally slipped form his grip and flew to the Spaniard, missing him by a fraction of centimeter. It made a crack on the wall behind him. ("Sorry." "…")

"Is this some kind of a game?" he whispered icily. Antonio pulled off the fork from the crack and handed it back to the Italian. ("Here…" "…Thanks.")

"Actually, it's more serious than you think," Antonio answered with a seriousness in his voice. The Italian learned that perhaps, this one-week date is really a grim business.

"But really… just anyone?" _He still hasn't find the margin he was looking for. _

"You make it sound cheap," the Spaniard lamented.

"Well… isn't it?" Lovino snapped.

"You have a point but it still is insulting…" Antonio pouted.

_This is getting nowhere. I have to make a certain borderline to follow._

"So… this 'just anyone' rule… will it also include me?"

_ What the fuck brain. Really, what the fuck…_

Lovino turned to look at the Spaniard. He looks stunned for a moment, as if thinking about somehing deep. But then realization seems to settle down and he made an 'Aha!' expression.

"I'm here for your bill, misters!" suddenly, a wild waiter appeared.

"Hang on," Lovino held out his hand and scrambled in his pocket. However, Antonio was quicker than him.

"It's my treat," Antonio announced, handing the waiter the money.

"Huh? Wh-What?"

"I said it's my treat," he smiled gorgeously at the confused Italian. Lovino would've find that disgusting, if only he wasn't that amazed at the moment.

"So, you are treating him sir? Did you know that treating your friends originated from Korea?" the waiter proclaimed but as the lunch bell rings, Lovino quickly rounded on the Spaniard.

"Okay, see here Antonio. I have a favor to ask you. Don't _ever _accept any other girl's confession today. Then, after class, there's somebody I'd want you to meet behind the music room," he told the Spaniard urgently.

"Of course~" Antonio said cheerfully.

After the Spaniard's words of acceptance, Lovino immediately made a run back to his room to tell Bella the news.

"Hey, Lovino, wait! I'll walk you to your room~" Antonio yelled from behind him, his soccer skills making him able to keep up with Lovino's natural Italian speed.

"W-What the heck, Antonio? W-Why are you following me!"

* * *

**NOTE: **Erm… what do you think? There's not much of a story yet… I'm still experimenting in writing stories so my writing style is inconsistent. As for the Hungary-Romano friendship… I just can't find anyone else who could pose as a mother-figure to Lovino except Elizabeta. She just seems the one who understands him most in some other fanfics I've read. And she's also the only one who seems to be always scheming in the background… He he he…

Romano has a crush on Belgium! It's canon, right? But really, I'm not very fond of that pairing (or anybody else for Spain or Romano in any way) so expect this story to be very Spamano all the way.

Edit: Disclaimer: This story may look very familiar to those who have read Seven Days (its a very beautiful manga. Too bad it got licensed though I think there are still some sites hosting it). Yes, this is a slight rip-off. But the next chapters would definitely be different :)


	2. Monday Afternoon

_oocness warnings_

**MONDAY AFTERNOON:** Stalkers are always creepy. Even if they are hot Spanish bastards.

_Last time on Seven Day Story…_

_"Hey, Lovino, wait! I'll walk you to your room~" Antonio yelled from behind him, his soccer skills making him able to keep up with Lovino's natural Italian speed._

_"W-What the heck, Antonio? W-Why are you following me!"_

* * *

"But I want to walk you to your room~" Antonio answered as he nears the Italian.

"W-Wha-? Why the heck do you want to walk me in my room?" he tried to increase his pace.

"Eh? Isn't it obvious?" the Spaniard asked, increasing his speed as well.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lovino is obviously flustered by all of this. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to walk you to your room~" Antonio fussed, now side by side with the Italian.

Lovino was dumbfounded by the turn of events. _Why in the name of pizza is Antonio being clingy right now?_

"Lovino…" Bella suddenly appeared in the hallway, staring at the two of them questioningly.

"-and also, maybe we could walk home together later!" Antonio stated.

But Lovino has stopped listening. Panic hit him. _W-Will she confess to this bastard now? _Lovino felt his heart sink. _Oh no_. He cannot stomach the scene where Bella would throw her arms around the Spanish bastard! For some reason, the background of his imagination was at a beach.

"Antonio," he whispered darkly. The Spaniard leaned down to hear better. "This is my room so… GET THE FUCK OFF ALREADY!" The Italian screamed as he elbowed Antonio in the ribs, with enough force to send him flying 10 meters back (oh yes, Lovino has that amount of strength). He then dusted himself and whipped back his bangs as if nothing happened.

"Ciao, Bella!" he said in a winning voice. The Belgian girl flinched at the sudden transformation.

"Uhh… H-Hello…"

"I have already asked Antonio to meet you after class behind the music room," Lovino told her silkily. "It was really a pity that he had an appointment right now so he can't meet you now so…" he is now pushing a very confused Bella ("I-I thought I saw him with you j-just now…" "It's just your imagination.") inside their room. Once in, he slammed the door close for any intruding Spaniard.

"What the hell just happened?" Antonio groaned, still lying down the hallway.

"That's what I would like to ask you young man," a very bored German instructor asked him, though his blank expression makes him look very uninterested. "You do know that you are not allowed to lay down the hallway, don't you?"

* * *

The afternoon passed by quickly. As soon as they reached the room, Bella run off to her Hungarian best friend, leaving Lovino time to contemplate at the situation.

_At least, I have that bastard's words that he wouldn't be accepting any other girl's confession. All I have to do is make them meet and then leave them alone then by tomorrow, I'll just have to watch them and their sappy sweetness all over the place. _Lovino felt a lump in his throat. _You can do it, Lovino. That way you can make Bella happy…_

Lovino was very absorbed in his own dilemma that he haven't noticed Elizabeta smirking at him all the while.

* * *

At dismissal, Lovino found a certain Spaniard waving at him. He raised his eyebrows at Antonio then glanced at Bella. She looks determined. Lovino let out a breath and went towards the Spaniard.

"Ciao."

"Hola!" he greeted back.

"About the favor I asked you, you can go behind the music room now," Lovino told him as he saw Bella skipping away from the corner of his eye.

"You aren't coming?"

"No," he said flatly. _No way in hell._

"But you should?"

"Why?" Lovino is getting impatient. The idiot is making Bella wait. _The nerve of him_.

"So we can walk home together~"

"Why the hell would I want to walk home with you?" the Italian asked increduously.

"Isn't it natural?" asked the Spaniard. He looked utterly confused.

"Why is that?"

Antonio pouted, and tilted his head questioningly. But then he had a sudden idea. "But I did you a favor of staying away from other girls. So do me a favor of letting me walk you home!" he proudly proclaimed his bright idea.

This made Lovino think deeply. The Spaniard indeed has every right to ask him a courtesy…

So he agreed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Lovino settled himself in the music room. He can clearly see the confession scene from the window. So he turned his back from the glass. But he could still hear the conversation. He noticed a violin sitting at the corner of the room. He played to drown the voices outside. But it's still not enough.

"Uhmmm… uhmmm…" Bella began.

Despite not being able to see, Lovino can clearly imagine the agitated look of his friend, stuttering on her words. She would be blushing a bit and looking down. No guy could ever refuse such an adorable girl.

"I r-really l-like you so…"

Way to go, Bella, Lovino cheered inwardly. To be able to say the things he could never say…

"W-Would you…"

Lovino tried to picture Antonio. What would his expression look like? What expression does he wear to make Bella this nervous? And why is he not speaking at all?

"...go out with me?"

Bella's voice was small but Lovino still heard it. Now, it's Antonio's turn to speak. Somehow, Lovino felt alone. Once the Spaniard accepts Bella's confession, they will definitely forget that there was an Italian playing the violin in the music room. That stupid bastard. He will never forgive him if he hurt Bella.

"Actually…" said Antonio.

Lovino intensified his music. He played louder, so as not to hear the Spaniard's voice. Stupid Antonio. Stupid stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Taking his best friend away.

Making him wait for him.

Of course, after everything he's done, he'd still walk home alone. So why the hell did that bastard even made him wait? Walk home together… who the hell wants to walk home with a guy? Of course in the end, he'll walk Bella home. He'll walk his girlfriend home. His pretty girlfriend. That bastard. They'll be walking hand-in-hand, probably on some beach somewhere… They would be laughing heartily. He wouldn't even remember -

"Lovino~" Antonio called as he entered the room.

* * *

He paused to look at the Italian, trapped in his own trance as he played the violin. Lovino was stunnning-ly beautiful. His eyes were closed in reverie, lips curled and frowning like the sad music he makes, cheeks glowing with _tear-stains? _

"Lovino…"

The music stopped. Now, the Italian was staring blankly at Antonio, as if disbelieving. He walked towards Lovino while clapping.

"Why are you here?"

Lovino's voice was distant.

"Aren't we going home together?" Antonio answered cheekily. Lovino was astonished. "You play really good, by the way."

"What about… W-What about _Bella?_"

The Spaniard clicked his tongue. He sent Lovino a cold stare while saying, "But, didn't you ask me not to accept any other girl's confession?"

"But she's not _any other girl!_ She's the girl!" Lovino snapped.

Antonio frowned. "But still… I've already accepted a confession before her."

Lovino's face was unfathomable. He looks angry. But there was a hint of relief in his eyes.

"_W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

Antonio was very confused at Lovino.

"Why did I have to tell you?"

The Italian was flabbergasted. He bit his lip. Why did Antonio have to tell him, really? Of course the Spaniard has no reason to. Who the hell is he in Antonio's life anyway?

"I-I'm sorry. Let's go home."

The Italian took his bag and walked out the door without sparing the Spaniard as much as a glance.

"Lovino…" Antonio called. "Wait."

But the Italian kept walking.

"Oy, wait!"

He kept walking.

"Wait!"

Antonio grabbed his shoulder and made him face _him._

"W-What?" Lovino sniffed.

"Why are you walking too fast? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No," Lovino looked down.

"Are you angry?" Antonio cupped his cheeks to face him again.

"…" Lovino felt trapped in his emerald orbs. "No!"

"But why are you running away from me?"

"_Why are you following me?"_

"Why shouldn't I?"

The Italian scowled at him. "Why should you?"

Antonio's jaws fell. There must be a big misunderstanding in here. Lovino glowered and turned his back at him again, walking really fast. He was about to enter the gate to his house when Antonio grasped his hand.

"What!"

"Lovino, are you misunderstanding something?" he asked urgently.

"Wha-t?"

"But aren't we… aren't we _dating_?"

If Lovino is a computer, he had hanged. He stared blankly at the Spaniard, as if taking years to process his last words. Inside his head, there was someone screaming.

_W-W-W-WHAT THE HELLLLL?_

Lovino realized that he was holding their gate's steel door. Without a second thought, he slammed it close to the Spaniard's hopeful face, making an ear-splitting noise. _Serves him right._

"Fratello? Who's at the gate?" Feliciano asked when Lovino entered their house.

"No one Feli. Just an annoying door-to-door salesman. Ignore him," Lovino droned monotonously as he walked to his bedroom like a robot. He also slammed his door close.

And then he let his mind wander.

_What is wrong with that guy's brain? What made him think that we are d-d-dating?_

The answer came too quickly for his liking.

_"So… this 'just anyone' rule… will it also include me?" (he said this a while ago during lunch break)_

He banged his head onto the pillow.

_What the fuck. Seriously?_

* * *

_to be continued.  
_

_thanks to those who left a review, added this to their favorites and alert. __  
_

_i hope you're liking this story... :3  
_


	3. Tuesday Morning

**TUESDAY MORNING: **It's not 'Good Morning' if you stayed up all night and skipped your breakfast

_"Lovino, are you misunderstanding something?" he asked urgently._

_"Wha-t?"_

_"But aren't we… aren't we dating?"_

Lovino wished, honestly wished that _that_ scene was just from his dream. However, he haven't slept at all the night before, so that alibi was farfetched. The scene kept repeating and repeating itself on his head that Lovino failed to even make his eyelids droop. Oh no. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept open throughout the night.

So he went to eat breakfast looking like a zombie that Feliciano spit his pasta in shock.

"F-F-Fratello! You look so s-scary!" he said erratically.

It must have been his fatigue or he actually wanted to scare the wits out of his brother when he creepily turned his head (with a doll-like twitching sounds) to stare grimly at the already shaking Italian. Oh yes. Seconds later, Feliciano's soul left him and Lovino ate his share of pasta in peace.

But fate won't let Lovino eat his pasta in peace because even before he could shove at fork-full of spaghetti in his mouth, the doorbell rang. The grumpy Italian twitched angrily at the intrusion but walked to the door nonetheless. He opened it.

"Guten mor-"

Lovino slammed the door close. He walked back to the kitchen like nothing happened and continued to eat his pasta. On the way, he met a resurrected Feliciano who probably will meet with his potato bastard and walk to school together. Lovino have no energy to tell off his brother so he just let him be.

And then he ate his pasta in peace.

*Ding-Dong*

No, he didn't.

So Lovino twitched angrily again and made his way to the door, readying himself a speech to scream at his brother. 'For fucks sake Feliciano, you don't go on pressing the doorbell at your own damn house!' sounds good.

And so he opened the door.

"For fuc-"

"Buenos diaz!" a Spaniard greeted him.

He slammed the door close, got amazed that it wasn't broken yet and pushed the cabinet to block the doorway. He walked back to the kitchen, drank some water and tried to calm himself. Breath in, breath out…

_It's alright Lovino. This is just a part of your nightmare since yesterday afternoon. You'll be waking up soon. Don't worry._

Breath in. Breath out.

_This is just a dream…_

"Lovino, I decided to try your back door and it's unlocked…"

_No such luck._

"WHY THE HELL AM I NOT WAKING UP, DAMMIT!"

* * *

After demolishing half of their kitchen, Antonio finally managed to drag Lovino out of the house. The Italian was walking lifelessly, still in the state of denial.

"This is just a dream…" Lovino whispered to himself like a mantra.

"It's a really beautiful day, right?" Antonio proclaimed as if he's walking on sunshine (wooohh). "Have you slept well, querido?" he turned to glance at the Italian. Lovino's appearance was an answer enough: he had circles under his eyes, and they were tearing and bloodshot, his skin is paler the usual and he had choppy lips – it's obviously not the face of someone who someone who had slept well.

Antonio hastily changed his approach.

"So, what about your breakfast? What did you eat?"

With this, Lovino's stomach grumbled. Antonio had to hide his unease.

"W-Well then... How about some breakfast?"

* * *

Lovino is definitely sulking. He is pouting noisily (with 'Ahummmmp' sounds). Antonio is just watching him tenderly. He couldn't help it but he finds the Italian really cute.

"This is your order!" announced a blonde waiter with thick eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but we didn't order charcoal," said the Spaniard, smiling his best at the Brit.

"Y-You dare tell me that m-my scones are burnt? You git!" the waiter lamented. "How tactless!" he wept dramatically and run out.

Meanwhile, Lovino who had a protesting stomach for a while now desperately took a bite on the petrified bread before Antonio could stop him. After the substance touched his tongue, he spit it out, gagged and fainted. The Spaniard was terrified.

"W-W-What have you done! Now you've done it you damn eyebrows!" Antonio growled as he carried an unconscious and convulsing Lovino to the clinic.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tamper our food aru!" the cafeteria manager scolded the blonde waiter as he hits him with a wok.

* * *

On the way to the clinic… Antonio was carrying Lovino on his back.

"Antonio…" Lovino whispered hoarsely.

"Hang in there mi amor," Antonio assured him and he ran faster.

"Before I die… I have something to ask you…"

"You're not dying, you're not dying, mi corazon!" even Antonio is close to tears now.

"Antonio, per favore…"

"Ask away… ask away…" he wept.

"Please, withdraw..."

"What?" Antonio slowed down.

"Please, withdraw this stupid one-week dating GOD DAMN IT!" Lovino screamed and kicked the Spaniard on the back, jumping away from him.

"But Lovi…"

"It's Lovino, stupid."

"Lovi is easier to remember…"

"…"

"But Lovi, it's impossible. Ask another thing," the Spaniard pleaded. "I know! You can have my tomato!" and he pulled his tomato out.

"Who would want your tomato?" the Italian inquired.

"You don't want it?" Antonio sadly put it away.

"Gimme," Lovino grabbed the tomato. "But really… Why is it impossible, moron?" Lovino huffed. "You can have any other person!"

"But it will be unfair since one day has already passed."

"I doubt if they would mind it."

"Besides, I rejected the other girls already," the Spaniard pouted. Now he's making Lovino feel guilty. Again. Lovino clicked his tongue.

"It's not like you'd die if you haven't got a date this week…"

"But I could! If the fan girls find out that I'm skipping this week, they wouldn't hear the end of it!" Antonio was utterly horrified at this possibility.

"Serves you right for putting yourself in this situation," Lovino snided.

"But you're already into it, too, Lovi. I think I might have told some persons already that I am dating you," Antonio slyly said. Lovino was dumbfounded. (Just wanna tell you that what Antonio said is a lie. The BTT honors privacy for their dates so that the fan girls wouldn't bully them, because some fan girls are really scary)

"What the hell, you bastard!" he grabbed the Spaniard's collar and shook him violently. "Take it back!" Antonio looked away, pouting, "But really Lovi, what's done is done…"

"Y-Y-You moronic imbecile!" ("What a harsh thing to say, Lovi…") Lovino tackled the Spaniard, sending him some ten feet away. "What am I gonna do now?"

"Let's just go with it then~" Antonio reasoned.

"What would Bella think…" the Italian murmured, tears threatening to fall. The Spaniard was amazed, but at the same time annoyed.

"That Bella, she was the girl from yesterday, right?" Antonio asked coldly.

"Y-Yeah," Lovino answered.

"You like her, don't you?"

"H-How did you know!" steam came out of Lovino's ears and he blushed madly. _What the hell, is he that obvious that Antonio and Elizabeta noticed it? Just how many person knows?_ Antonio frowned.

"If you like her… then why did you set her up with me?"

"Because I want her to be happy," Lovino answered simply. The Spaniard was astounded at the sincerity of Lovino's words. Being usually sarcastic, he couldn't fathom how Lovino could be this honest when it comes to that Bella. But still, there's something off.

"_Why not make her happy yourself?"_

*Bell rings*

* * *

Lovino left without a word. Antonio was left dazed at the Italian's retreating back.

When Lovino reached the room, the first person he encountered was Bella. What a twist of faith.

"Uhm… Lovino," she greeted. "Good morning."

"M-Morning…"

"About yesterday…"

Lovino swallowed. "Oh about that…"

"I-I'm very sorry!"

"Eh?"

_W-W-What the hell? W-Why is she saying sorry? Did Antonio tell her that we're apparently going out but she still confessed? Is t-that it? _(Okay, smack this paranoid bastard)

"Because… after all your efforts it was still wasted," she apologized. "I'm very sorry…"

Lovino sighed in relief. _Okay, that Spanish bastard can now live longer._ "It's fine Bella, you did your best."

"Lovino… next week, I'll try again!" she told him before going back to her seat with Elizabeta.

_Next week she'll try again. _Lovino felt a bit lonely as he took his seat.

The room was a bit noisy as the teacher is not yet arriving.

"Hey… did you know the rumor?" a gossip girl said.

"What…?" asked another gossip girl.

"Apparently, Antonio is currently dating another guy!"

Lovino flinched at his seat.

"Geee- that's errr… eewwwweee!"

"I know right!"

Lovino glanced at Bella. He saw her staring blankly into space.

_Fuck._

(Meanwhile, inside Bella's mind… "Two guys… two guys dating… two guys… that's… s-s-sexy…" It seems Elizabeta has recruited Bella on to the dark side. Remember introducing her to Kiku yesterday? The Japanese man already loaned her some yaoi doujinshis.)

Back to Lovino… he has now slammed his head on the table. _Now I'm done for._

His stomach complained again. Then he remembered the tomato in his hand. He took a bite bitterly.

"Good morning class. Today we have a former culinary student to cook with us for the day," the teacher announced.

"Buenos diaz!"

Lovino spit out the tomato seeds at the Spaniard.

_Damn. He still hasn't eaten any breakfast…_

* * *

_TBC  
_

_What is this I don't even… I don't understand my way of writing really. This one's like a hotchpotch story. I just put everything that comes into my mind. I don't know if I'm screwing with this. Maybe the humor genre isn't really for me. Maybe I should just return to angst T-T _

_But I'll still finish what I started bwahahahaha! So bear with me some more… ARRRGGGH._


	4. Tuesday Later

**My dear readers, the amount of OOCness in this chapter is too damn high…** I think :p

**TUESDAY LATER: **After acceptance comes reliance. Teach me, maestro!

_There are things that you have to accept. Like a confession, especially when you are the one who confessed._

* * *

Last time on Seven Day Story…

_"Good morning class. Today we have a former culinary student to cook with us for the day," the teacher announced._

_"Buenos diaz!"_

_Lovino spit out the tomato seeds at the Spaniard._

"That's not a very nice thing to do to our guest, Mr. Vargas," their teacher, Mr. Edelstein droned dully.

"W-W-Wha- Why a-are you here?" Lovino stammered. Behind him, the other students nodded in Lovino's question. They were also curious at the sudden guest. It was unusual to have ex-students to join them.

"Well, Mr. Edelstein was kind enough to let me sit in~" Antonio answered cheerfully while wiping the tomato seeds from his face.

Suddenly, everyone focused on Mr. Edelstein. (They didn't noticed Antonio lick some of the seeds from his hand… well, except from Elizabeta. Everyone knows that she can focus at two things at a time!) The Austrian quite blushed at the sudden attention.

"Hem hem," he coughed. "It was a good change I guess, hem hem," he avoided the questioning gaze of the students.

In the student's minds…

_How rare for Mr. Edelstein to be this friendly… Maybe he is just close to Antonio?_

_Close to Antonio…_

_Close to Antonio…_

_Close to Antonio…_

_(Flashback! "Apparently, Antonio is currently dating another guy!")_

_C-C-Could it be-!_

_A sexy image of the two men in front suddenly crossed their minds._

The whole class (excluding Lovino of course) blushed. The first one to collapse was Elizabeta.

"T-Too much yaoi!" she wept as she run to the door, nursing a massive nosebleed. Next, Bella stood up suddenly, her face in her hands. Lovino glanced at her with concern. _Is she crying?_ She also walked out of the door, but a noticeable trail of blood was seeping though her hands. Then, many other girls also followed (including the gossip girls a while ago), as well as some guys, all leaving a stream of blood. In the end, only Lovino, Antonio and the Mr. Edelstein was left behind.

"What just happened?" Antonio asked at no one in particular.

Lovino just gaped, and Roderich adjusted his specs.

"It seems there was a nosebleed breakout," the teacher stated the obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock," Lovino grumbled.

"Shut up, Watson," the pale guy snapped. He adjusted his glasses again. "Anyway… just do whatever you want for now," he said simply and he elegantly walked out. Lovino thought, _how lazy_.

"Lovi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" suddenly, the Spaniard whispered hoarsely from behind Lovino's ear. How the hell did he end up there? And what the hell is he thinking!

"We're all alone in this kitchen…"

Lovino's heart was pounding in his chest so hard, as if it's attempting to escape. Antonio's voice was tickling Lovino's ears. The room seems to be hotter all of a sudden.

"And the teacher said," Antonio continued. Lovino shuddered involuntarily as the Spaniard's breath touched his sensitive skin. "We can do whatever we want…"

Lovino is sweating now. Really, his body seems on fire. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. He felt Antonio pressing his body against his, his hands extended to reach…

.

.

.

…the ladle? W-W-W-What?

"…so I decided to cook for you, Lovi! I know you still haven't eaten a proper breakfast!" Antonio happily proclaimed and he went back to the stove behind them, stirring what seems to be paella. So that's why it became warmer. Anyways, Lovino was left in a blushing mess, still inwardly cursing his stupid intuition.

What the hell was that?

A few minutes later, Antonio finished his handiwork. Even Lovino was enticed by the delicious aroma of the Spanish dish. But he isn't called tsundere for nothing.

"Here Lovi, take a bite~" the Spaniard offered a spoonful.

"I-I don't want it," Lovino pouted, looking away from the drool-inducing meal.

"You know you want it~" Antonio cooed, following Lovino whenever he looks away.

"I said I don't," the Italian huffed in a small voice.

"Come on, I'll feed you~"

Lovino felt his stomach grumble.

"Say 'aahhh'!"

"I- - - !"

Antonio took the opportunity to shove the paella in Lovino's mouth as soon as he opened his lips to shout at the Spaniard. Sly bastard.

Lovino chewed the food, trying his best to look disgusted.

"How is it?" Antonio stared intently at the Italian. Lovino blushed at the SPICINESS, not because he was conscious at the Spaniard staring at him so fixedly, damn it.

"Not bad," he answered shortly, helping himself with a serving of the dish. Antonio joined him in his early lunch.

"This is better than cafeteria food, isn't it?" Antonio said conversely.

"Those crap shouldn't be considered food," Lovino murmured through his food, all the while thinking if the tastelessness of the cafeteria food was the eyebrow bastard's doing. Sounds legit, actually.

"Maybe we should always do this," the Spaniard suggested.

"Don't tell me you're planning to barge in the culinary class again!" Lovino spat.

"That's a great idea, Lovi!" Antonio delightedly said. Lovino face palmed at his fault. He even encouraged the bastard!

"No, it isn't…"

"Maybe I should ask Roderich to let me sit in for a week~"

"No, don't…"

"But why, Lovino? Don't you want to be with me?" the Spaniard fussed.

"I don't," Lovino barked, quivering at the very thought.

"Well anyways, maybe I really should ask Roderich…" Antonio exclaimed determinedly. "At least for a week…"

Lovino's ears perked at Antonio's last words. At least for a week. That's right. This hell of a ride ends in one week. And then… then Bella said that she would be confessing again next week. Lovino felt perturbed. If in the end, Bella would still want to date Antonio, then Lovino's predicament with the Spaniard will just be wasted. Sure, he said that he'd want to make Bella happy, and if Antonio's the one to make Bella happy then so be it. However, Elizabeta's and Antonio's words kept repeating in his mind.

_"But really, Lovino… you've been with her for a long time. Why haven't you confessed to her yet?"_

_"Why not make her happy yourself?"_

Well, the answer was easy. He can't. He has no confidence, no proper experience whatsoever. But Antonio has. And so…

"Hey, Antonio."

"Hmmm?"

"I'd stop trying to break-up with you."

"Really?" Antonio hoisted up, his eyes shining.

"In one condition."

"..what condition?" the Spaniard was abashed for a bit.

"Treat me like a woman," Lovino murmured, looking down as steam escaped his ears.

* * *

_to be continued..._

Another mishmash of a chapter. Teehee. I'll stop defending myself X3

I think I'm making the story progress really slowly. Sorry about that. I just want to put some detail (but I think I'm failing miserably) on how our two lovely Latinos would fall head over sneakers with each other. So, to make up for it, I'll try my best to update daily.

**Lovi's Tomato Lover – **I'll go with you in choking those girls. They're in the clinic right now, recovering from their nosebleeds X3

**animebaka14 – **the waiter thing… I don't know myself wahahaha. Their school must be very special that they have waiters in the cafeteria. I think it's Arthur's shift in the morning (though I think he was already fired last chapter) and Yoong Soo at lunch then Hong in the evening, BTW Ivan's the cashier. (Was it obvious that I'm just picking the characters randomly? Haha) They also just focus on their departments (like culinary department only cooks and sports club only play sports). Now I want to study in their school hahaha.


	5. Tuesday Much Later Tuesday Afternoon

**Because my last update was too short. *Le me rereading it… "THAT'S IT?" (table flips)**

**So… here…**

**TUESDAY MUCH LATER: **Treat me like one of those French girls…

(LOL wut title)

(Antonio's POV on the later parts. You would know.)

"What?" Antonio dropped the paella in his spoon without him realizing.

"I'm not going to repeat it you jerk!" Lovino shrieked.

Antonio reached out his left hand onto Lovino's lip, removing a rice grain. "But why?" he asked before licking the grain off his finger.

"W-What was that for bastard!"

"There was a grain…"

"I-I don't care, you should have just told me… T-That's gross."

"But you aren't gross, Lovi," Antonio said nonchalantly. He heaved the spoon in his mouth without realizing that there's no more paella in it. "You're too cute to be gross."

Lovino's face burned. I repeat, from SPICINESS, dammit.

"Anyways, Lovino, why would you want me to treat you this way?" the Spaniard asked.

_Why would you want me to treat you this way._ WHAT THE FUCK! The Spaniard has started without even telling him? That jerk… Lovino complained inwardly.

"Really, Lovino, why?" Antonio inched his face closer to the Italian blushing mess, peeking innocently. _S-S-So close…_

"You're too close, damn it!" Lovino screamed, involuntarily head-butting the Spaniard ten meters away. (Lovino can only shove a person away for ten meters, apparently).

Antonio pouted from being thrown away. He dusted himself from hitting the ground and walked back to the very flustered Italian.

"Really Lovino, if you want to be treated like a girl, maybe you should act like one," he said, frowning. "Girls don't go head-butting their _boyfriends_."

'_WHAT THE FUCK! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW I SHOULD ACT TO MY B-B-BOYFRIEND?' _Lovino screeched inside his head. However, he needs the Spaniard's help so he must also cooperate. And so the words turned out this way:

"Then how should I act to my b-boyfriend?" Lovino mumbled, still blushing like there's no tomorrow. Unknown to him, that came out very seductively. At least for Antonio.

And so the Spaniard also blushed. He looked away and covered his face.

"What the fuck?" Lovino snorted.

"That was so cute, mi querido!" the Spaniard cooed.

Lovino punched his head. "Don't get carried away, asshole."

Antonio exhaled. Maybe he shouldn't drive Lovino over the edge. That look (the 'Then how should I act to my b-boyfriend' look) gave him the nerves, really. He felt like his heart was going to burst for a moment there.

He turned back to Lovino, coughing to regain his composure.

"So, really, why do you want me to treat you like a woman?"

Lovino sighed and look down.

"I wanna learn."

"Learn what?"

"I wanna learn how to be a good boyfriend."

"So you're calling me a good boyfriend, I am so flattered, ahahaha…"

"Shut up. It wasn't like that. You just happened to be there and since I can't brush you off then why not make use of you," Lovino explained gruffly.

"I feel like I should feel bad about what you have said…" Antonio said timidly.

"Well anyways," Lovino said loudly. "I just want to learn your ways."

"Uhm, what for?" Antonio asked, guessing the answer.

"N-None of your business."

Antonio raised his eyebrows. "Maybe it is my business since we are dating right now."

Lovino frowned at the sudden cold Spaniard. "This will be ending in a week, you don't have to know what I'll do next week, do you?" the Italian snarled back.

Antonio was stunned. But then he just awkwardly recovered his cool. "O-Of course not."

Lovino looked unconvinced at the uncomfortable Spaniard. "Antonio…"

Antonio scratched his head and avoided Lovino's gaze.

"You know that this relationship was just an accident, right?"

Antonio's breathing hitched.

"And you know I like Bella."

Antonio gulped.

"And you asked me why don't I try to make her happy myself."

Antonio bit his lip.

"So I thought about it and I realized that I need your help to do this," Lovino glanced hopefully at the Spaniard.

_How could I refuse you when you give me that look?_

Antonio patted Lovino's head.

"I'll start tomorrow, si? I'll just have cool my head," and with that the Spaniard scruff the Italian's hair and took off, smiling back at him.

Lovino felt something was off.

* * *

**TUESDAY AFTERNOON: **The Seven Day Rule (mini additional chapter :D)

What is this rule all about? It was Francis's idea to be able to date the most number of persons possible throughout their stay at the academy. For Gilbert, it was a way to increase his popularity and to move on from a certain brunette that crushed his heart. What about Antonio?

He thought it would be an easy way to fall in love.

It was never a game, at least for him. He was trying his best to be serious in every relationship he accepts. He was searching for that elusive thing. Love. He was hoping that someday, he'll end this date-play and settle down with the first person he'd fall in love with. But through the course of three years of his schooling, it still hadn't happen. Not even once. He was slowly losing his hope but at the same time, the tiniest bit of his faith becomes stronger. He had come this far, why stop now? If he stops now, what if that person slip off his hand?

_It's more serious than you think, Lovi._

Somehow, Antonio hates the fact that Lovino isn't being serious about this. When he himself is giving his best. But he can't blame the guy either. It's the guy who thinks all of this was a joke. But still…

Lovino looks really very firm about his love for that Bella.

_That girl's lucky to have someone like him. Must be nice to be her…_

What are you thinking, Antonio?

_He's just another cute guy. In one week it'll also be a goodbye._

* * *

Lovino is walking home alone. Antonio's face lingers in his mind. He was smiling but it looks hurt. He tried to think why the Spaniard wore that expression.

"_So I thought about it and I realized that I need your help to do this."_

When he said that, Antonio walked away.

"_And you asked me why don't I try to make her happy myself."_

When he said that, Antonio bit his lip.

"_And you know I like Bella."_

When he said that, Antonio gulped.

"_You know that this relationship was just an accident, right?"_

When he said that, Antonio's breathing hitched.

It all started there, Lovino guessed. But why? Why does Antonio let that affect him?

"_This will be ending in a week, you don't have to know what I'll do next week, do you?"_

That's right, it'll end in a week. That's the kind of game he plays, right?

"_It's more serious than you think."_

Oh right. He said that.

_Damn it._

* * *

_TBC_

_The angst is here. I dunno if I'm being generous or I'm also getting annoyed at my own slow-pace-ness (is this a word?) hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I'll update again tomorrow. _


	6. Wednesday

**WEDNESDAY: **A diligent student takes notes during classes

(Lovino-centric though one part would be Antonio's)

This is angst. Sorry…?

* * *

Romano hadn't slept well again. Aside from a wailing Feliciano (because the kitchen was a mess) and his potato bastard (because his adorable brother asked 'Luddy' to move the cabinet from their doorway), the elder Italian was also feeling troubled.

_It's more serious than you think._

What the hell does that mean, really? I mean, what's going to be serious on a relationship that only lasts for a week? Why would you pretend to be so dedicated about it if you know too well that it's just going to end? Lovino couldn't understand at all.

What does Antonio want anyway? Isn't he just one of those stupid jerks that think they are some kind of a prince charming that can make any girl's wish come true? Well, sorry for them but Lovino is definitely not a chick. He is a fucking MAN. This week is even a good chance for Antonio to relax for a while after dating almost half of the student population. But then he's gone and told Lovino that he is serious about this unfortunate situation. Could Antonio be actually some kind of a nympho? Does he enjoy dating persons that much?

But he doesn't seem like that. He is a Spaniard, for fuck's sake. He can attribute it to his in-born passion and no one should ask any more questions. Well, except for Lovino who really can't see the need of being passionate about this one-week game.

_It's more serious than you think._

And now he's back to phase one.

* * *

The next day, Wednesday, Lovino woke up more tired than when he drifted to sleep. And he was also running late. Fuck.

He dashed to the door (luckily the cabinet was already gone) just grabbing his bag and changing his clothes along the way. But when he went out the gate he saw Antonio waiting for him in his bicycle.

"Buenos diaz, Lovi~" he cheerfully greeted, a winning smile plastered on his face. Lovino felt stupid. He seems to have worried for nothing.

"Buongiorno," he answered shortly.

"Since we are running late, let's use this," the Spaniard said, indicating his bike. Lovino complied without a word. He still feels weirded out about what's happening.

When they arrive at school, the two of them rushed (thanks to their running skills) to the culinary department, arriving seconds before Mr. Edelstein, that it looked like that Antonio and the Austrian arrived together. The class felt a sudden need of Kleenex again.

"Psst, Lovi," Antonio whispered as he passed by the Italian's seat.

Lovino glanced at him and felt something round pushed onto his palm. The Spaniard placed a finger over his lips to say, "Shhh" and winked at the Italian. Lovino saw that it was a tomato with a sticky note saying, "You haven't eaten yet, si?"

He looked back at the Spaniard but Antonio was already facing the teacher. What the hell is this all about? Lovino asked himself as he takes a bite from the tomato, faintly blushing.

* * *

Their class for the day was individual activity. So Lovino had more time to think.

Antonio has been very sweet since this morning. Even Lovino is starting to feel some tooth decay. It really makes him wonder…

* * *

"But… this is how I treat girls that I date, Lovi."

They were at the rooftop because the Spaniard 'forced' Lovino to eat lunch with him (Antonio had been serious in using the culinary department to cook their food) since the cafeteria food is tasteless. So, Lovino delicately asked the Spaniard why he is being so fussy over him today. And that was the answer he got.

Lovino felt kinda dejected at that answer. So that's why everything seems to be organized. Antonio had been doing this kind of thing many times before. Lovino bit his lip.

But he asked for it, right?

"And this is what you wanted, right_, Lovino_?"

Why does it seem like the Spaniard is acting unfriendly all of a sudden? He must be imagining things.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he said curtly and he looked away from the Spaniard.

"You know, I could also tell you some techniques that I use," Antonio was saying but Lovino found himself drifting away to his thoughts. "Maybe you should take notes, he he he."

What's wrong with him, really? Why can't he stop himself from imagining Antonio doing these things to the other girls he date? Why can't he get rid of the thought that the Spaniard might use these methods to Bella? Why is he getting annoyed all of a sudden?

There is just one thing to do. Lovino has to be the one to do these things to Bella.

"But really, the secret is just do the things you do best," the Spaniard was saying.

"I'll confess on Sunday," Lovino suddenly said. Antonio looked at him thoughtfully.

"That's nice," he mumbled through his food but not paying much attention to the Italian anymore.

After that they continued to eat lunch in silence and walked together when the lunch bell rings.

Before they reach the door, despite himself, Antonio heard himself ask, "But how are you going to confess, Lovi?"

The teacher entered the room before Lovino can answer.

* * *

Actually, Lovino doesn't know yet. Maybe he shouldn't make it very dramatic. Or maybe he should. He could vaguely remember Antonio's advice to do something he is good at. Well, he is a culinary student. But it sounds stupid to cook for Bella on a birthday party. What other things is he good at?

He can draw… But Feliciano's better. So it's out of the question.

He can sing… But Feliciano's better. So it's also out.

He can dance… Isn't it stupid-looking to do a solo-dance? Or maybe he could ask Bella to dance with him. But isn't asking Bella giving her the chance to refuse? What if she does? It's a birthday party. She would be tired attending to her guests.

What else is he good at?

Well… there's that one thing…

Lovino felt a sudden rush of excitement conquer him as the teacher adjourned the class.

* * *

"Hey, Antonio," he called out to the Spaniard as they fix their things for dismissal.

"Yes?" Antonio glanced at him.

"Come with me to the music room?" he asked quite embarrassedly.

Only Antonio knows this part of him. Yet. So, luckily, he could help him.

"I'm g-going to practice playing," he explained. "A-And I need your help to judge me."

"Uhm… what for?" he asked curiously.

"You asked me how I would want to confess so…"

"Oh. Okay."

Again with that cold atmosphere.

They reached the music room and once again, Lovino found the violin in the same place as last time.

"Uhm… so I'm starting," he said nervously.

* * *

Lovino started playing the violin, (A/N: I have no idea what song is pretty to play. Suggestions? :3) Antonio watching him so fixedly. He felt bit conscious. Just a bit. The Spaniard's emerald green eyes were so focused on him, looking dreamy as they gazed at the Italian. Lovino felt sweat forming on his forehead. He tried to look away but his own eyes always find it's way back to Antonio's. The Spaniard's eyes were a thing of curiosity. His gaze is so intense that Lovino felt the Goosebumps on his nape. Then the Italian closed his eyes but he could still feel the burning stare of the Spaniard at him.

How could Antonio do that _to him_?

The piece ended with a sigh. Lovino opened his eyes to see Antonio standing in front of him. Again, with those hypnotizing eyes. Before Lovino could free himself from their eye contact, the Spaniard has settled his face closer to the Italian's until their lips touched. Lovino felt his eyelids droop.

Antonio tasted like tomatoes.

* * *

As the two walks home, Lovino can still feel Antonio's lips over his. Aside from a hoarse, "You play really well," from Antonio, no words were exchanged between them. But Lovino is still very uneasy. Yes, the Spaniard has been very sappy this day, so maybe a kiss or two is just a part of it. But Lovino still felt like _that kiss _was unplanned. Because the look in Antonio's eyes… it looks so genuine. And so passionate… Besides, Antonio couldn't have known that Lovino would play the violin in front of him, could he? Has he dated a violinist before?

But… nah. It can't be. Antonio is obviously just playing. This is how he treated the girls he dated before.

So the Italian has to be sure.

"Antonio…"

The Spaniard paused his walking but did not look at the Italian.

"W-Why did you kiss me?"

Lovino felt Antonio tensed. _No, it can't be._

* * *

Antonio has been thinking about that, really. Since yesterday, he decided to just play along with Lovino's whims. That way, their inevitable parting wouldn't be so painful for the Spaniard. He thought he was playing fine. Well, until Lovino mentioned Bella again.

He can't help but get angry. He felt like he's just being used. Well, maybe he is being used. It annoys him that he just let it happen.

Why does he just let it happen?

After lunch break, he just kept on asking himself that. Though no answer comes into his mind. The afternoon passed and then at dismissal, Lovino came to him.

Why does he agree so easily with the Italian?

Well, they are dating, for one. Even though this has become a play-date, Antonio wouldn't risk his pride by being a complete jerk about it. And maybe he wants to prove Lovino that this isn't a kind of a game. Maybe.

And then he played the violin.

The first time Antonio caught a glimpse of Lovino playing the violin, he felt breathless. They say music is language of the soul. Well, Antonio felt Lovino's sadness the first time he hear him play. And then a while ago, he felt Lovino's love.

It was funny, how he was searching for the thing for a long time, only to find it from someone who wants to give it to somebody else.

Antonio felt empty. He felt that everything he's done before was hollow compared to Lovino's love. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to search for love. Or maybe he was doing it wrong all along.

And then his body moved on it's own. The next thing he knew, he kissed Lovino.

* * *

"Lovino."

The Italian flinched from behind.

"I think you shouldn't ask me how to be a good boyfriend," Antonio said.

"W-Why?" Lovino asked, amazed.

"Because I wasn't a good one," said the Spaniard bitterly. "I was never a good one."

_W-What the heck, Antonio?_

The distant atmosphere between them intensified, and they just walked on silence until they reached the Vargas's home. Lovino just went in without even saying good bye to Antonio.

_Stupid bastard. you didn't answer my question._

"Hey, fratello," Feliciano silkily asked as Lovino enters the house. The elder Italian just dropped his bag on the couch and went to collect the clothes he had just thrown this morning.

"What?" he snapped at his brother.

"Why were you with big brother Antonio?" the younger Italian inquired, his eyes shining maliciously.

Lovino considered lying. But Feliciano isn't as dumb as he looks, so he didn't. The younger Italian wouldn't stop pestering him until he says the truth anyways.

"I asked him to judge my violin practice," he said dismissively as he carried the laundry to his room.

"But… you can just practice alone, right? You always does," Feliciano said off-handedly as Lovino slammed his bedroom door.

When he was securely alone on his bedroom, Lovino let his mind wander again.

Why was he eager to let Antonio listen to his piece?

Lovino's fingers found their way to touch his lips.

* * *

TBC.

Okay. As I was saying before, I'm more comfortable to write angst. Though I don't say that I am better at it. Maybe I just suck at both angst and humor hahaha (though some of you said that I made a hilarious chapter before... you make me blush X3) But I decided that it has to be there. Because… falling in love is angsty in my own opinion hahaha. Well, at least in their situation. I'll try bringing humor back later…

**EDIT: **I forgot about the bicycle ahahah. Let's just say that when they are walking home, Antonio was just holding the bicycle. 'Cause Lovino refused to ride with him ;p (Yay, saved hahaha)


	7. Thursday Morning

**THURSDAY MORNING:** When the teacher is pissed off, act cute and show him your panties

Lovino fail humor and Antonio slight angst? I don't even know now T-T

* * *

Lovino had an uneasy sleep that the very moment that the sun peeked from the horizon, he jumped out of bed and prepared for school. Feliciano was still fast asleep and there wasn't breakfast yet so the elder Italian just went with an empty stomach. He peeped out of the gate cautiously for any sign of a certain Spaniard and sighed in relief when he found none.

He still can't face him, okay?

And so he run to their school because he is being careful. He will never know when and where will Antonio appear.

When he entered the classroom, he saw the creepiest thing he's ever seen in his life.

ELIZABETA.

ON THE TEACHER'S TABLE.

SETTING UP A HIDDEN CAMERA ON TOP OF THE BOARD.

Oh God why.

"Well, good morning, Lovino," the Hungarian greeted casually and continued doing her thing as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Lovino can't believe it. No, he just can't.

"Isn't it obvious?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm setting up a hidden camera."

"B-B-But why?" the Italian shrilly asked.

"I have to know what mysterious events are happening in the classroom at all times, you know?" she jumped down the table and dusted herself. "Because who knows when things like this could be useful?" she added with a smirk as she showed Lovino a memory card from the camera.

The Italian tensed. "H-How long h-have you been doing that?" he asked timidly.

The Hungarian sneered. "You really wanna know?"

Lovino learned one thing about Elizabeta. She is one sneaky person you wouldn't want to mess with. And she works with the Japanese, Kiku so you wouldn't want to anger him either. And that it's not only their room which has a hidden camera. Right now, the Hungarian looks like a tiger ready to pounce.

"You know what, my dear Lovino?" Elizabeta said silkily. "I'm very hurt right now."

"W-W-Why is that?" Lovino asked, feigning ignorance as the Hungarian made him watch the video from the time that the whole class had a nosebleed outbreak and he was left alone with Antonio in the classroom.

"You see, I thought we were _friends_," she stressed out the last word dangerously. "So I thought you wouldn't keep secrets from me."

Lovino wanted to argue that maybe, only Elizabeta felt that way. But he chose to play low. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, are you really?" the woman snapped at him with glinting eyes.

"Y-Yeah," the Italian answered uneasily.

"So…"

"H-Huh?"

"What is between you and Antonio?"

"…Nothing."

"Then… care to explain this?"

And the Hungarian switched the video to the music room.

_Fuck._

"I'm not really that angry, you know," she said in background as Lovino was forced to watch their yesterday kiss from bird's eyes view. "We are _friends_ after all."

The Hungarian wiped her nose with a red handkerchief. Is it red on purpose or has it just turned red from blood? Lovino wouldn't want to know.

"As long as you give me these yaoi goodness, it's going to be fine by me," she continued. Her voice is shaking in creepy delight. "And of course, if you will tell me everything about it…"

The Hungarian's bargain was too one-sided. But Lovino doesn't have a choice, does he? And besides… maybe Elizabeta could give a good advice. After all, she knows about Lovino's crush for Bella as well. So…

After hearing out everything she could squeeze from the Italian, which is practically everything the Italian could tell, Elizabeta appeared to be thinking.

"So… right now, you think you and Antonio are on a tight spot. And you want to return everything to the way it was before yesterday?"

Lovino nodded weakly.

"You must be pretty desperate, asking for my advice and stuff…"

"Shut up. I really wanna weep right now," Lovino snarled, blushing scarlet.

"Don't worry, you are in very good hands~" Elizabeta said, unaffected.

From the disturbing happiness of the Hungarian, Lovino doubts whatever the 'good hands' she is talking about.

"But is he angry with you?"

"I don't think so…" the Italian answered thoughtfully. "He was also cold last Tuesday but yesterday morning, he acted like nothing was wrong."

"Then… why not wait for him to arrive and act like nothing is wrong again?"

See? Where is that 'good hands' now? Would Lovino be asking her advice if he thinks acting normal would truly help him?

"Well… I was thinking that _maybe_ since we hadn't sorted out the misunderstanding last Tuesday, we just widened the gap yesterday…"

"Hmmm… you've got a point out there." She went to take something from her bag. She pulled out stacks of what appeared to be comics to Lovino from her not so big bag. It seems that women's bags really houses black holes. Elizabeta's seemed to have a bookstore.

"Not this… not this… not this…" she was saying as she throw out some Spamano doujinshis from her shoulder bag. Lovino, out of curiosity, opened one. (Incidentally, it was by HKR :p)

"My eyes!" he snapped the book close and tossed it away while covering his eyes with his free hand.

"Careful!" Elizabeta screeched as she catches it. "These are my darlings, you know!"

"T-T-That's w-weird!" Lovino stuttered. The Italian considered calling it 'sick' but the Hungarian would've killed him if he did.

Elizabeta scowled at him. "Says the guy who's dating another guy."

"I told you it was an accident!"

"And right now, you are asking for my advice to fix your problem," the Hungarian jeered. The Italian wanna ask, 'What advice are you talking about?'

Lovino scoffed. "Forget it." And he turned to move out.

"Wait up, Lovino, I've found it!"

The Italian paused walking and turned back _grumpily_. Elizabeta snorted.

"Look, this is the 'Sensei! Shimapan~' doujinshi (A/N: I don't think this exists)," the woman shoved the paperback at the Italian's face. "It's the tsundere-teacher love! It suits you best!"

"W-W-What the h-hell!" Lovino cursed. "Kill it with fire!" This whole scenario wasn't a good idea after all. Oh God have mercy on his soul.

The Hungarian pouted. "And here I am, trying to help but your ungrateful ass wants to burn my doujinshi."

Lovino sensed an impending storm. Oh no.

"I-I'm sorry but I just can't do that…"

"Why not?" the Hungarian asked him madly. Lovino just have to think of a very valid reason.

"Well… for one, I'm not wearing panties…"

"That can be arranged," Elizabeta simply said while grinning creepily. "Kiku!"

The Japanese man appeared out of nowhere.

_NOOOOOOOOOO~~~!_

* * *

_I messed up again._

This was Antonio initial thought when he woke up that morning. He couldn't remove the image of Lovino's retreating back from his mind. He cursed himself for not pulling him back.

This was the first time he ever felt so lost in a relationship.

Before, all he does was to act sappy and sweet to the girls that he dates. He never gets a complain. Now that he thinks about it, everything was a repetitive cycle without any progress. But whatever. It was the BTT's pledge to please every person who needs them. It was optional for them to get thrilled on the process. Or in the Spaniard's case, to fall in love.

And then Lovino suddenly turned up and turned Antonio's merry-go-round to a rollercoaster ride. So now he's feeling dizzy.

Maybe because, in the very beginning, Lovino had a different agenda as any of his past dates. Maybe because, Lovino is a guy. Maybe because, Lovino likes somebody else.

He felt his heart clench at that.

He lazily rolled out of the bed, dropping on the floor. Now that _really_ woke him up. He stood up and prepared for school.

He is living alone in a big house. His parents are rich, but they are often out of town. Antonio doesn't mind. He loves this freedom and independent lifestyle. He just ate toast for breakfast. He never bothers to prepare for lunch. Before, his dates often make homemade lunch for him. Now, he makes lunch for his date in the culinary room. See how different Lovino is?

At exactly 7:00, he will receive a message from Ludwig about Lovino's where abouts. By this time, the German had already fetched Feliciano from their house and the younger Italian would always blabber about his brother to him in the morning. The Spaniard commissioned Ludwig (since they are both in soccer team and Ludwig is the younger brother of BTT member Gilbert, the German easily agreed) to do this for him since Tuesday.

Fr: Ludwig  
Sub: Lovino Vargas  
Message: It seems he went  
to school early and skipped  
breakfast.

Somehow, Antonio felt that it was a good thing. He still doesn't know how to face the Italian. This way, he'd still have longer time to muster a cheery face to show his boyfriend. He grabbed a tomato from the fridge and wrote another silly note.

Another thing that's unusual about Lovino is his love for tomatoes. He also learned this from Ludwig. Which the blonde learned from Feliciano. While most girls would think it's better to have apple, Lovino never complained when he first gave him one. Which is a good thing, because the Spaniard also loves the juicy red fruit and even have a plantation for a backyard. How he wished he could show it to Lovino one day… Now that sounded like something from a lovestruck chick. He cast those thoughts aside.

And so, with his paraphernalia ready, the Spaniard couldn't delay going to school anymore.

While walking, he is thinking of how to break the ice between him and Lovino. He could act cute and coo at him like the usual. But that would just be like yesterday repeating itself.

He could be cool about it and act normal. But now that he think about it, he is normally acting cute and cooing at the Italian. So it's also a no-no.

Maybe he could be a bit cold this time… but isn't that asking for more distant atmosphere?

Well maybe he could just say sorry.

But what for? _For kissing him? _

No way. He doesn't want to.

Besides, he could just say that it was a part of his play. Though it's questionable now since he missed the chance of saying it like that yesterday when the Italian asked him.

Uhhh…

He reached their classroom door.

So what now?

He tried to go back but he spotted Bella walking towards him. It is also her classroom after all.

Well, there's no turning back now.

He opened the door-

"Buenos dia-"

"CHIGI!"

What a cute sound.

He looked up to see Lovino lying on the table, trying his best to pull his pants up as Elizabeta and Kiku forces him into a girl's uniform.

He felt something drip from his nose. He saw that it looks very much like blood.

"S-Sorry for disturbing you," he quickly said and with that he stepped out of the room as calmly as he can, slamming the door close.

Inside the room…

"Uhm… I guess this situation looks so wrong in many ways," Elizabeta whispered uneasily.

"I agree with Elizabeta-san," Kiku murmured.

"Wh-What am I g-gonna do now?"

"Well, since we are already at it, you can try to show his your panties…"

"#%$^*)*&%^()!"

* * *

TBC

Uhm. I know, his chapter isn't well written. Forgive me, my wisdom tooth is being a bitch with me right now T-T And also, I was hoping to upload earlier but I can't sign in. Again, sorry about that… Aaaand thanks for your song suggestions! I'll look for them…


	8. Thurday Later

**THURSDAY LATER: **Don't run on the corridors. It's tiring.

NOTE: angst, uhm, humor? fluff, oocness and unannounced change of POV though I guess it's easy to tell which is which. And sorry for updating later than usual… Coz… writer's block? something like that, sorry.

* * *

Lovino promised himself never to associate with otakus again. Ever.

"D-Don't ever come near me again!" Lovino cried as he finally managed to throw Elizabeta and Kiku (10m each) off him and snap the female uniform into millions of pieces. Then he stormed off the room.

Meanwhile…

"He sure has a bad temper," the Hungarian commented while slouched at the corner. "Not getting our sense of humor at all."

"Maybe he's just shy…" Kiku murmured from his own corner.

"So… you took it?"

"Hai," the Japanese man showed Elizabeta his camera, eyes glinting.

"Good."

Back to Lovino.

He was walking briskly at the hallway, uncaring if the bell will ring in five minutes. He has to find Antonio. The bastard probably misunderstood the situation big time. He has to clear things up. And so he searched for him. He can't be that far already, right? Lovino managed to escape those two creepy weirdos seconds after the Spaniard slammed the door close.

He turned on the far corner and heard familiar voices.

"Uhm… here," a female voice that sounds like Bella said.

"T-Thanks," a male voice that sounds like Antonio said.

Lovino peeked and found Bella and Antonio on the corridor, Antonio taking whatever Bella handed him.

_Oh._

He felt his feet move on their own and broke into a run.

* * *

"Lovino is absent?" Mr. Edelstein asked the class after he took the attendance. Elizabeta flinched. Could he still be sulking over that little dress-play? she thought guiltily.

"Hey, you know something, right?" Antonio whispered behind the Hungarian. His voice held something uncharacteristically menacing. The Hungarian felt goose bumps on her nape.

"W-What are you talking about?" she said shakily, feigning ignorance. A knife suddenly landed on her chopping board.

"Hey. You know what?" the Spaniard boringly said. "We can make it the easy way of the hard way."

Elizabeta gulped.

"So… you choose."

Later…

"Antonio, why are you raising your hand?"

"Teacher, I have a headache."

Class's reaction: 'But you're holding your stomach!'

"So…" the Spaniard acted cute. "Can I skip class?"

Class's reaction: 'Who would fall for such a blatant lie?'

The Austrian adjusted his glasses. "Alright. Be careful then."

Class's reaction: 'What! Seriously? He fell for it! Maybe… there really is something between those two!'

* * *

"_You see, Lovino ran away almost right after you saw us. He even overthrew me and Kiku. Well, at least Kiku managed to steal some candid shots, I must really praise his skills. Anyways, I think he ran after you. Didn't you catch him?"_

"_No. I didn't see him."_

"_Well, that's all I know. So… will you search for him?"_

"_Yeah. I guess. And also, those candid shots you were talking about… give me some copies."_

After learning that the Italian went running after him, Antonio felt that he just have to find Lovino. There must be something he wanted to say, right? After all, they haven't talked at all since that awkward scene yesterday. And also, he feels somewhat worried. Why would Lovino go as far as to skip class? Why didn't he saw him this morning if he really was looking for the Spaniard? He wants answers to these questions.

And perhaps… he could also give Lovino some answers.

_Why did you kiss me?_

* * *

Lovino wondered why he run.

It's not like he hates to see Antonio and Bella together… Or did he?

But he shouldn't. He can't. Why should he? If there wasn't a misunderstanding… wouldn't Antonio and Bella together be a normal occurence this week?

Why doesn't he want to even think about it?

What's wrong with him really?

He glanced at the wall clock. It shows 9:00. Is it that late already? Could he still return to the class?

Nah. So troublesome.

HA! He even played hookie… just because he can't seem to face Antonio.

'Atta boy, Lovino.

Wai… What?

_Antonio?_

_Why Antonio?_

He smacked himself in the face.

Isn't he… supposed to like _Bella_?

*growl*

_Hungry._

* * *

Elizabeta felt a sneeze coming. "Achoo!"

"Are you feeling sick?" Bella asked her friend as they walk to cafeteria for the break.

"No, just the scent of these prints," the Hungarian brushed it off.

"What prints?"

"It's nothing. Just… errr… recipes."

"Can I see?"

"NO."

"Erm… okay… Hey, I think I haven't seen Lovino, is he absent?"

"I think he skipped class…"

"Like Antonio?"

"Uhm… yeah…"

"He must be really sick, that guy," Bella said.

Wha-? She fell for Antonio's act? Elizabeta grimaced. "How do you say so?"

"Well… this morning, he had a nosebleed and I have to give him some tissues…" (Bella learned to keep a box of Kleenex with her ever since she learned about yaoi)

Elizabeta's eyes glinted.

"Say… what time was that?" she smiled dangerously, realization forming in her not-so-clean mind.

* * *

"_Hey, do you know where to look for him?" Elizabeta asked Antonio before he run off._

The Spaniard doesn't. So he just run all over the school building, thanking his soccer stamina or else he would be a heaving mess now. But he's also feeling tired now. So he decided to rest and think for once.

Where could Lovino be hiding?

Why hadn't he thought about it before? That place definitely suits Lovino best in the whole school.

Antonio found Lovino sleeping in the music room. Or so it seems.

Lovino's stomach unexpectedly growled. The Spaniard snickered not too softly.

"W-What?" the Italian suddenly awakened. "Oh… it's you…"

"Lovi… why did you skip class?" asked the Spaniard as he approached.

Lovino remembered his thoughts before he fell asleep. He felt his face warm up. "None of your business," he muttered.

"You look like a tomato~" the Spaniard cooed. "Here," he handed Lovino the tomato from this morning. "Today's share."

Lovino grabbed the fruit (or vegetable?) and took a bite. "So this is some kind of a duty for you?" he scoffed.

"You don't like it?"

The Italian paused eating. "Do you… Do you also give your ex-girlfriends tomatoes?"

"No. Not at all," Antonio said flatly. They don't know the real essence of tomatoes for life, he added to himself.

"Is that so?" he continued eating, faintly blushing. The Spaniard stared at him curiously.

"Why'd you ask?"

Lovino sighed. He finished the tomato and glanced at the wall clock. Still 9:00? Did he sleep only for a second?

"Hey… what time is it?" Lovino asked.

Antonio glanced at his watch. "It's 12:11." So he has been searching for Lovino almost for two hours? He is so not good in searching.

"I'm still hungry. Lunch?"

The Spaniard complied. So this must be how Lovino felt when he doesn't answer his question yesterday. Probably more confused.

* * *

For the record, the cafeteria food has become more edible this time. That or Lovino was just too hungry to care.

"I think the manager finally fired the waiter who keeps messing around with the food," Antonio told Lovino.

"Serves that bastard right," the Italian groused off-handedly. It seems they are slowly coming back to normal. It's good.

"Oh… you two seem pretty close!" a Hungarian voice behind them commented. What the hell is Elizabeta scheming about? Lovino glared daggers at the woman. Elizabeta stared back as if saying, 'Come at me, bro.'

"Oh, I've also noticed," Bella said from beside her best friend.

"What do you want?" Lovino snapped rather harshly. What the… he even snapped at Bella! Even Antonio was stunned.

"Oh, I was just going to give Antonio something, _if you don't mind_," the Hungarian smirked at lovino as she gave Antonio an enverlope. What the hell is she up to? Elizabeta deliberately brushed her hand over the Spaniard's when she was sure that lovino was looking.

"_What's that?" _Lovino frowned at the woman.

"Just a treat for our favorite Spaniard," and with that she winked and walked away with Bella.

W-W-What the hell? What is she trying to do? I thought we were friends? H-H-How could she flirt so openly like that with Antonio? Lovino flared. He glanced at the bastard to see if he's willing to flirt back…

_Is that nosebleed?_

"H-Hey… you're bleeding…" Lovino said _not concernedly. _He saw the Spaniard staring at the contents of the envelope. What the hell are those? The Italian stood on tip-toes to see…

"W-W-W-What the fuck! Y-Y-You sick pervert! BASTARD!"

"Lovi wait! I can explain!"

"What explanation do I need? Y-Y-You sicko!"

"Lovi!"

Why is that bastard have those… pictures? Why does he want those from Elizabeta?

He's not flattered, dammit!

He's running again.

.

.

.

Until dismissal… Antonio is still running after Lovino. They attended class that afternoon, by the way. The Italian was quickly gone as the teacher left the class room.

"Hey~ Lovi… please don't run!"

_Why is he running away?_

_Why does he keep on running away?_

_What is he escaping from?_

_Is he afraid that the Spaniard will finally catch up?_

_Why is he afraid?_

Lovino stopped running. Antonio bumped at him.

"Uhm… don't stop so suddenly either…"

"Antonio, I've been thinking."

"Hmmm?"

"All this time… I'm just running away."

"Yeah. You were running away from me all day."

"Heh… I wonder why is that?" Lovino turned to look at the Spaniard, smiling. "Why are we running away? _Even from our own questions_?"

Even Antonio felt guilty about this running away scheme. Yeah, that's right. He also chose to run away from his question yesterday.

"Maybe… for once, we should stop with the running," Lovino spread out his arms and turned around and round and round like a child playing... "Maybe we should embrace the things we are running away from…"

Antonio watched Lovino in the afternoon sun. He looks pretty in orange.

"Hey Lovino…" the Italian paused from turning and face the Spaniard. "Even if you still want to run… I'll always try to catch you." Lovino gave him a small smile.

"But I'm already tired of escaping."

The Italian approached Antonio, arms still spread out and hugged him…

But he also pushed him back quickly, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. Antonio fell on his butt.

"Lovi…?"

The Italian was already walking away. "Come on, let's go home."

Antonio held out his hand and reached Lovino's.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Lovino tightened the grip.

_This feels warm._

* * *

_TBC  
_

_Again I'm so sorry for uploading later than usual. I was staring at the monitor for like 8 hours and I just keep on rewriting and rewriting things. Sorry if this is still crap... My eyes feel hurt by now so I just submitted what i can.  
_


	9. Friday and Early Saturday Morning

**FRIDAY and SATURDAY EARLY MORNING: **I miss you when I can't see you, but I get embarrassed when I'm with you

_Uhmmm… please don't think that I am slacking off from this story… I had to visit the dentist yesterday because my wisdom tooth is killing me. It makes it hard to do anything else but whine on my bed all day. So… as an apology, I made a longer chapter consisting of almost a day and quarter._

* * *

Once again, we find Lovino in a sleepless state. Last night, during dinner, Feliciano decided to chatter away about his potato boyfriend which led to his albino potato of a brother.

"They really are so weird fratello! Gil often says that he just dumps his girlfriend every Sunday night and he'll definitely have a new one the next morning!" Feliciano said incredulously. "That's just so mean, right?"

The elder Italian resigned to bed right away after that, expecting for the sleep that never came. Remembering the scenes that afternoon, Lovino felt stupid. So stupid… he'd totally forgotten about the one-week rule! Just when finally… finally he decided to stop running away from his feelings, he already lost half of their time. Urrgghhh. He inwardly wished that he just didn't give in earlier. Maybe… Maybe Antonio's laughing at him right now. Because for the Spaniard, everything must have been an act.

Though Lovino is hoping that there was at least a hint of sincerity behind Antonio's words.

_"Even if you still want to run… I'll always try to catch you."_

Somehow he could still feel the ghost of the Spaniard's hand in his, and the way he brushed his lips to the Italian's. But then… how many girls before him received those? How many girls after him will be given those? Stupid. Everything was just a stupid play. Lovino hopes that he could take his words back.

_"But I'm already tired of escaping."_

That's true, though. He's doesn't want to run anymore. Because all the time, he just seems to be running in circles. Nothing is changed, only him getting weary and worn-out.

Three days. Three days left. Perhaps, he should just make the best of it.

And so, the Italian spent the night trying to think of ways to spend the next few days with Antonio, but then the Spaniard suddenly had to attend a 2-day sports camp.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

There he was, too elated to fall asleep because he has been thinking of scenarios that he and the Spaniard would be having that Friday. Shut up, that's a manly thing. Since it has always been Antonio who was steering their relationship so far, Lovino thought that perhaps, it's about time for the Italian to show off his romance skills.

When at last he drifted into a wonderful sleep full of dreams about their supposed to be date… (like walking on a beach or something… so what if it's cliché, dammit!)

"Sorry, Lovi!" the Spaniard came knocking on their door three fucking o'clock in the morning. "I just had to attend a sports camp for two days! I won't be back until tomorrow evening so I'm telling you." In his fuck-you-what-the-hell-do-you-want-so-early-in-the-morning state, the Italian was torn between slamming the door on Antonio's face or slamming Antonio's face to the door. It was quite a dilemma really. But then the Spaniard's words suddenly made sense to him.

"_What? You'll be gone for two days?"_

"Yeah…" he said sadly. "I'll really miss you!"

"Uhm… okay." It's definitely not okay, you son of a bitch! What about… what about my plans?

"Errr… aren't you supposed to say you'll miss me, too?"

"W-Why should I!" (Lovi's tsundere mode activated)

The Spaniard began poking his cheek. "But Lovi… I will really miss you and it'll make me happy if you'll miss me too…"

"Why do I have to make you happy? Bastard!"

"Awww… Lovi's so mean~"

"Am not! I'm just… er… Nothing! Forget it!" (can't think of a comeback)

"Then I'll just have to content myself with Lovi's photos for a while…" the Spaniard lamented as he draw said photos from his pocket.

"Y-You jerk! Throw them away!"

"Don't wanna. They're so pretty…" Antonio childishly said as he hoisted the photos out of Lovino's reach.

"B-Bastard!"

Then Antonio glanced on his watch. "I think I gotta go…"

"This early? It's barely morning!"

"That's right so I have to go back and sleep at home… or do you want me to sleep with you?"

"NO! Not at all," Lovino snapped. "Wait a minute…"

"Hmmm? Changed your mind?"

"NO. So… what time actually is your camp?"

"We will leave school by eight!"

"You jerk," Lovino spat dangerously.

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you have to wake me up so early! GIVE ME BACK MY DREAM!" and Lovino attacked the Spaniard in all ways possible.

On Feliciano's room…

"Fratello's so noisy…" he murmured dreamily.

* * *

"And then this morning, the bastard even fetched me from the house… I mean, if he planned to do so, why did he have to wake me up so early?" Lovino whined to a not-so-interested Hungarian.

"Why do I have to listen to your complaints?" asked Elizabeta. She wants yaoi but she's not very interested into non-explicit themes. If you know what I mean. So she was just listening to Lovino half-heartedly.

"And I was dreaming something really good before he went knocking on our door…"

"Is it a wet dream?" the Hungarian perked up.

"NO! W-W-What kind of question is that!"

"Oh. Okay," she said uninterestedly and then Elizabeta went back to reading her doujin in peace.

"I mean, is he even using his head? Or is he really an annoying piece of shit?" the Italian droned on. "Hey… are you listening? I look like talking to myself here…"

"Hmmm…" the woman grunted.

"But then… if he just told me that he just want to see me that time then I would forgive him, really but he didn't even mention it… What the fuck am I talking about! Hey are you listening? Forget what I said a while ago, okay?"

"As I was saying, why do I even have to listen?" but she was not heard by the Italian who returned into his own grumbles. And he wants me to listen to him… She then snapped her doujin loudly to startle Lovino.

"… not that I actually wanted to see the real him and not the one from my dream, but it's not that I don't want to as well, anyways since he gave me a tomato this morning then I just have to forgive his sorry ass… ACK!"

"You know Lovino," Elizabeta's voice cracked dangerously, "if you miss him that much, why didn't you skip class like you did yesterday and join the camp? I heard Feli went with Ludwig."

"W-W-Wha…? Miss him? Like hell! I'm so happy that he's gone you know! No more irritatingly _handsome_ bastards around! (the Hungarian snickered) And damn Feliciano? He's corrupted by that stupid potato. Urrgghhh! I'll have to knock the sense in him when he returns… and that bastard Antonio can die in hell because he didn't even ask me to come unlike that wurst eating potato asking fratellino!" he ranted non-stop, which left him panting as he finished. Elizabeta was amused.

"I should've recorded what you said, you know. _Miss him? Like hell!" _the woman imitated Lovino's words mockingly.

"I-I-I really don't miss him, dammit! I'm just annoyed that I won't see him for two days!" That's two days less their week, for fuck's sake!

"That's basically the same thing."

"Shut up…" and so he blushed deeply and slammed his face softly on the table. "I wish this day finishes quickly. And also tomorrow…" But then, after that it's already Sunday… he added to himself.

"Never thought you'd be looking forward to Bella's birthday that much," the Hungarian joked as she returns to her doujin.

"Bella's birthday…? Yeah it's this Sunday…" Lovino muttered sleepily. But then he abruptly stood up.

"What now?" Elizabeta frowned at him.

Bella's birthday on Sunday. Sunday. Two days away. Lovino isn't prepared yet! Damn!

"Liz. I think I am skipping class again today."

"Huh?"

But Lovino has already run to the music room.

* * *

Lovino spent the day practicing the song he'll play on Bella's birthday. He found a really fitting song last night when he was playing music videos in his head while listening to his iPod. He found that by accident but it really suit the situation well. He even asked Feliciano to play as an accompaniment (yeah, the idiot can also play music but Lovino is _absolutely_ better when it comes to playing the violin) and then his younger brother suggested Ludwig's cousin to help them, too. Turned out that the cousin was their cooking class professor though, so when he skipped class, Roderich also joined him in his practice because Feliciano begged him to. Useful little brother.

Roderich and Lovino tried to convert the song into a violin piece first. Luckily, Roderich handled the job perfectly and then all Lovino had to do was to skim on the score once and then he could play it as flawlessly as well. (Lovino could also translate songs into scores though he wasn't as fast as the Austrian)

About Feliciano's practice though… the bastard could cope well. That little pasta-freak can memorize a piece just from listening so he promised Lovino that he'll listen to it all-day during the camp.

* * *

And so the day passed quite quickly with the culinary department having a sudden _holiday_. Lovino went home kind of done for from the day-long rehearsal. Roderich was a stern teacher. He decided that they must play the song at least one fucking hundred times to ensure that had mastered the song completely. Lovino felt very stiff on the neck and shoulders. Damn that half-baked potato (since the Austrian is not completely German though he isn't completely not-German either).

That night, Feliciano called from the phone.

"Ve! Fratello! I really miss you! Have you eaten? Or are you asleep? Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry fratello! This camp is so tiring. We've been running all day, veeee, and only Luddy and big brother Antonio finished the course. They're really so cool! And then we played football a bit in the afternoon. Why fratello? I thought we Italians are good at football? Ve! Why is Luddy and big brother Antonio always better? I'm kinda annoyed though I cheered for Luddy while I'm on the bench. Maybe big brother Antonio also needs someone to cheer him on, veee, though he still managed to score one goal more than Ludwig. The coach was very happy about the performance of his players, though big brother Antonio got a scolding this morning because he was late. Veeee, and also the coach thought he was slacking this week since he's not attending the football team practice though after showing off his skills the coach was happily speechless… blah blah blah," Feliciano droned on and on and on that Lovino almost fell asleep while listening to his veeees and diary-like story. Somewhere in the middle of Feliciano's monologue, the line must have been cut and he just called again.

*ring*

"Pronto… zzzz…"

"Are you asleep, Lovino?"

Lovino's eyelids snapped open at the voice. He glanced at the screen and saw an unregistered number calling him.

"A-Antonio?"

"E heh… I got your number from Feli and decided to call you after he hang up…"

"Uhm… right," Lovino said lamely. He just don't know what to say, okay!

"Hey. Are you still angry?" Antonio asked delicately.

Lovino remembered his annoyance this morning. He was irritated, okay but after listening to Elizabeta's point of view, his anger dissolved. Though he won't admit it that easily. He still wants the Spaniard to make it up to him with something more than a tomato.

"Hmp…"

"Awww… I'm really sorry. I just want to see you for a longer time…"

Now that was the answer he was asking for. Lovino let himself smile a little.

"You're still a bastard," Lovino said softly, with a fondness that Antonio didn't fail to catch. The Spaniard smiled from the other line.

"Hey, Lovi… I miss you."

"Yeah… yeah…"

"So… do you miss me, too?"

Lovino rolled on his bed, his face flushing crimson. Why does those words sound so different from that morning when the Spaniard was in front of him? All of a sudden, he wanted Antonio to materialize beside him, and to touch his hand like he did last Thursday. Or maybe even more than that… Maybe he wants to hold Antonio, and to embrace him longer that last time…

"… I do."

"Did you forgive me?"

"Hmmm… a bit."

"A bit?"

"Yeah. A bit…"

"Why only 'a bit'?"

"I feel so angry again…"

"Eh! Why?"

"Because… (whisper)," Lovino murmured. He curled on his bed, feeling really warm on the face.

"Ahh… Ha ha ha…" Antonio laughed very awkwardly, also reddening.

"Buonanotte, Antonio," Lovino whispered sleepily.

"Yes, good night. Sleep well, _mi amor_…" the Spaniard said. Though the Italian was already asleep and didn't hear…

Antonio sighed deeply and went to their cabin. He decided to pack his clothes.

Maybe because he hadn't really slept too well in the past few days that the Italian fell asleep quickly that night. Or maybe because loneliness makes you really sleepy. Either way, Lovino fell asleep by nine and was hoping to sleep until nine in the morning as well only to be woken up by three.

And he was dreaming that he finally told Antonio that he misses him…

WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he snarled at the unwanted visitor so early in the morning.

"Uhmm… good morning, Lovi…"

There, standing on his doorway was Antonio, not different from yesterday when he told the Italian that he would be gone for two days.

"Wh-Why are you here?"

"You don't want me?"

"A-Answer me!"

"Because you said you miss me?"

"What the fuck!"

"E he he he he…"

"You idiot!"

"So… do you forgive me fully now?"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"But…" Antonio pouted. "Didn't you say you're angry at me because… because I made you miss me so bad?" (Yep, that was what Lovino whispered)

"W-W-What!" he deadpanned. He thought he was dreaming that time!

"So… I'm back. I won't make you miss me anymore. Forgive me?"

Antonio looks so cute even in his disheveled state. He was pouting and giving Lovino the puppy dog eyes. Sly bastard.

"I still want to uhmm… punish you."

"Eh!"

"Don't complain! I'm still angry!"

"Awww… okay…"

"I'm gonna poke your forehead," Lovino fidgeted. "But you're taller than me, so… lean closer."

"Okay," the Spaniard do as he was told.

Lovino stood on tiptoes and softly brushed his lips over Antonio's. And then he turned around and quickly walked off.

* * *

TBC


	10. Saturday Morning

**SATURDAY MORNING: **No matter how romantic you are, Antonio is always a step ahead. Sappy bastard.

* * *

I have no idea why I did that. Maybe I was still half-asleep by then. Not that I fantasize about Antonio in my half-asleep state… WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING? I kissed the bastard! GAAAHHH… and I don't even know why my body moved on it's own. That's right, it's my body's fault. I have no complete jurisdiction over my body that time. The moment his eyes locked with mine, the moment I realized that he once again skipped practice to be with me, the moment when I took notice of how soft-looking his lips were… WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T TAKE NOTICE OF DISGUSTING THINGS AS ANTONIO'S KISSABLE LIPS!

What the hell. Who am I kidding again?

Apparently, Antonio was as stunned as me as of what had happened. It took about five minutes before the idiot moved again. That's right, he was gaping stupidly at my back for about five minutes before reality sink in. How did I know? W-Well… The moment I *unconsciously* bumped my lips on his, I-I turned around and walked away… But not too quickly… cause… cause… cause I was waiting for a chance to invite the bastard inside! YES. THAT'S WHAT. I decided to be hospitable suddenly. I decided to show off my *romancing skills* this time… so I guess I should invite the bastard for a cup of coffee and cook pancakes for him or something or since he might have been sleepless then I could invite him to sleep with me… WHA- I mean sleep _with me on my bedroom_ and _him on the couch_. G-Get it? I'm just waiting for the chance to say those cheesy things and definitely not waiting for him to finally come back to life and ask me why I kiss him and then I'll answer that it was his punishment, _teehee *wink*_.

.

.

.

No. I didn't mean it that wa- Shut up.

I said SHUT UP, ALRIGHT!

NOOOO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! DON'T JUDGE ME!

STOP SMIRKING, GOD! DAMN! IT!

"Erm… Lovi?" Antonio asked cautiously as the Italian was slamming his head on the wall at the moment… _Damn the voice in his head making fun of him!_

"WHAT!" Lovino looked back tearfully and pouting.

Antonio couldn't hold off his snicker. "Pffft…"

"WHAAAATTT?" the Italian asked more angrily this time.

The Spaniard walked in and took a look on Lovino's forehead. "Wow, not a single scratch. You're more hard-headed than I thought."

"Are you insulting me!" Lovino snapped. "Or… are you implying something?"

"Hmmm… maybe," the Spaniard answered playfully.

"Bastard."

Then Lovino realized that the Spaniard seem to have forgotten about the kiss already. A part of him was relieved while the other part is screaming: WHY ARE YOU NOT CURIOUS WHY I KISSED YOU? And then the Italian also noticed that the Spaniard has walked inside the house uninvited. So… his initial plans of showing off his *romancing skills* were instantly crushed. Damn it.

Antonio you bastard… you just love to put me in a tight spot don't you?

"Err… Lovino… you're emitting an evil aura all of a sudden…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Erm… so… would you like some pancakes?"

"HUUUH!"

"I've also made coffee since it's already morning, we might start the day as well…"

The Spaniard has already made his way to the kitchen. And has now took over. Lovino wordlessly watched Antonio serve him coffee and pancakes. And then the Spaniard settled beside him on the couch and rummaged on the DVD player.

"So, what do you wanna watch? Comedy? Romance?"

Lovino felt a nerve twitch at the 'feel-at-home-ness' of the bastard.

"Do you… own the house or something?"

Antonio stared blankly at him and dropped the remote. And then he blushed and looked away, covering his face.

"I-I'm sorry Lovi! I was so distracted that I subconsciously acted this way! I r-really never realized you'd take the initiative and errrmmm k-kiss me and then my mind went blank and my body moved on it's own!" he glanced sideways at the Italian with puppy eyes. "I have never been this flustered all my life… 'cause I was always the one taking the lead so when you act so cute I couldn't …"

Now, even Lovino felt embarrassed after hearing the Spaniard's rant. But then…

_So… he had this effect on him?_

_Heh. He he he._

"Hahahahaha!" Romano couldn't stop himself. 'Cause that was the most idiotic excuse he ever heard.

"W-Wha-?" Antonio felt more ashamed… though after realizing that _Lovino was laughing_ he was mesmerized. He speechlessly watched how the Italian's ever strained features turned into relaxed laughter. It looks so honest and pure.

"And… and I though, ha, you were always so composed, HAH!" Lovino scornfully looked at the Spaniard only to find him staring dreamily at him. What?

"You should… laugh more often Lovi… you look really beautiful."

And with that the Spaniard has successfully turned the tables. Again. When will Antonio ever stop making Lovino feel embarrassed?

"Sh-Shut up. You're still in my house."

"Yeah… sorry," Antonio smiled apologetically and went to attack the pancakes. "Say, Lovi… would you like to come to my house?"

* * *

Lovino was shocked to see that Antonio lives on the big mansion just across the street.

"I never knew we were actually neighbors…" Lovino murmured, mortified.

Antonio pouted. "Don't sound so horrified, Lovi…"

"But you never said a thing to me!"

"About that… I guess I didn't have the chance at all."

RECAP:

Monday – Lovino slammed the gate on Antonio's face

Tuesday – Antonio didn't go home with Lovino

Wednesday – They didn't talk at all

Thursday – It was a pleasant walk though Lovino still quickly went inside their home

Friday – Antonio wasn't around

"Well… okay," Lovino said lamely. "I've always thought that whoever lives here must be a rich fat kid."

"So…" the Spaniard (who was behind Lovino) placed his arms over Lovino's shoulders and rested his chin on one arm. "Were you disappointed?" He smoothly leaned closer and pressed his body against the Italian's further. "Or were you amazed?" He grinned at the reddening ear of the Italian.

"B-Bastard… don't flatter yourself!" Lovino stuttered. He didn't try to shove Antonio off though.

"Ahahaha… I was amazed though," Antonio whispered. "I was amazed how stunningly gorgeous my neighbor was..."

The Italian blushed even more. The Spaniard is just a bit from killing Lovino by making him blush beyond normal, if that was possible.

"B-Bastar-"

"Zzz…"

_Eh?_

Suddenly, Lovino felt the sudden full weight of the Spaniard on him and he almost stumbled down.

"You dork. I'll make you pay for this," Lovino hummed fondly as he dragged Antonio's sorry ass to the couch. He watched the Spaniard sleep peacefully.

_Did he went home as soon as Lovino told him *that*? What an idiot. He always acts on a whim, never thinking of the consequences. If he had waited and slept 'til morning, they would be spending their time together both awake today. _

Though Lovino can help but think that Antonio was being sweet for coming home early for him.

He grinned before he could stop himself. He also felt his own eyelids droop. Well, he was also sleep deprived anyways…

Lovino moved the sleeping Spaniard's arm and made it his pillow.

* * *

Antonio woke up to the scent of what seems to be something cheesy and freshly baked tomato. He drooled at the aroma and made his way to the kitchen to found his beautiful Lovino clad in his apron (he'll make sure not to wash that anymore to preserve the Italian's fragrance in there) taking out a tray of lasagna from the oven.

"So you're awake," Lovino casually said. "It's nearly lunch time so I decided to cook for… us."

Antonio glanced at his wall clock. Damn! He slept for seven hours! That's seven hours wasted instead of spending time with Lovino… Damn damn damn.

"Just so you know, this is just a revenge for this morning when you decided to feel very at home at my own house. It's not like I actually wanted to cook for you whatsoever," the Italian pointed out. Antonio helped him fix the table.

"Heh. We look like newlyweds," the Spaniard commented. "Or retired couples."

Lovino paused for a moment. Antonio braced himself for an 'In your dreams!' from the Italian.

"I am so not the woman, damn it," Lovino snapped sternly. The Spaniard was shocked at the response. Lovi did not refuse the title!

"So, _mi querido, _let's taste your lasagna!" Antonio took a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

"That's still hot!"

Too late.

"Lovi…" the Spaniard sniffed tearfully.

The Italian was fast to find ice cubes, honey and frozen yoghurt from the fridge. Hail Antonio and his food-packed refrigerator. "Put this in your mouth, quick!"

When the first ice cube melted Lovino gave him the yoghurt.

"Here… can you taste it?" Lovino asked the Spaniard concernedly.

"Wah… Not at all…" Antonio answered, horrified.

"W-What about this?" the Italian's hands were shaking in panic as handed Antonio the honey.

"I can sense a bit of sweetness though… how sweet is this?" the Spaniard asked. Lovino did the only way to know. He tasted the syrup as well.

"It's very sweet!" Lovino almost gagged at the substance.

"So… am I really doomed?" Antonio looks so terrified. "I couldn't even taste Lovino's cooking," he wept.

Lovino looked as sad and irritated as the Spaniard. After all his efforts… it was all ruined. Fuck the world! He settled to eat the yoghurt himself. The sourness of the thing is the same as the sourness of destiny to the Italian. Oh, the misery.

"Hey Lovi… my tongue is tingling a bit…"

The Italian turned to see a very grief-stricken Spaniard gazing desolately at him.

"K-Kiss it better?" Antonio opened his mouth a bit and showed his tongue to the Italian. Lovino noticed a red spot on the tip. It must really hurt.

_Lovino settled his own partly opened mouth over Antonio's and softly tried to caress the Spaniard's tongue. The muscle was burning compared to his still cold ones. It must have really soothed the pain as the Italian felt Antonio's tongue gently poke his own, as if searching for the icy feel. Antonio suddenly held Lovino's face and pushed their faces closer, simultaneously increasing the pressure on his strokes within their mouths, on which the Italian complied with swirling and sucking and sometimes moaning through their kiss._

"You… taste like strawberries, Lovi."

Lovino blushed at that remark. But then…

"You mean you still can taste!"

After a few half-hearted punches and wailing, Antonio explained:

"I really did burn my tongue! Though it's only the tip 'cause I quickly swallowed when I felt the sppon touch my tongue," he said remorsefully at the very dejected Lovino.

"I-I… I was worried for nothing you bastard!" the Italian drummed his fists onto the Spaniard's toned chest. "I thought… I thought y-you wouldn't be able to taste the f-food I tried to s-sook for you 'cause y-you've always been the one cooking f-for me!"

"There… there… I'm really very sorry for teasing too far…" he wrapped Lovino (who has stopped hitting him) in his hug and patted his head. "I won't do it again…"

"You better n-not!"

"So… this was a 'thank you' meal for me?"

Lovino sensed that he once again slipped and decided to admit for once. "S-Si," he murmured.

"So cute… so very very cute…"

"S-Shut up…"

"I won't. I will say it again and again because it's true."

"B-Bastard…"

"Oh, and I also have another thing to say to you! And I'll also want to say it again and again."

"Hmmm… w-what?"

"_Te amo."_

* * *

TBC

This is just my second time to write about a kiss with errm tongues. (*hides in embarrassment*) Forgive my crudeness. And… is it alright to just say that 'I love you' after all this time? I swear these characters are so slow. Wew.


	11. Saturday Afternoon

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON: **What is there to love?

_Note: Urrghh. Angst. Sorry but I vented my resentment in this chapter._

* * *

What is there to love?

If you are a guy, the first thing you will notice is her eyes. Or maybe her chest, followed by her legs. And then perhaps her hair, and her whole face. Girls are the same.

No one bothers to know the person. There is an unspoken belief that all pretty persons should be the perfect Prince Charming or Snow White. If they fail to comply, then they are considered a failure. A bad product that should be thrown away at once.

"_I love you."_

"_I thought you were different."_

"_I love you."_

"_You're not the same as I thought."_

"_I love you."_

"_I never thought you were like this."_

"_I love you."_

"_I don't love you anymore."_

"_I love you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I love you."_

"_I loved you… before I knew you."_

Why did you love me?

"_Because you are handsome."_

"_Because you look so cute."_

"_Because you look cool."_

"_Because you have a pretty face."_

"_Because you are attractive."_

_"But really, Lovino, you are the biggest swindler ever," Elizabeta had said. "Your face is so pretty, girls never realize what they get themselves into until its too late."_

Is it my fault?

Why is it my fault?

Why is it my fault that they only love me skin-deep?

Why is it my fault that they don't love the real me?

Why am I the one being abandoned?

_"That was so cute, mi querido!" the Spaniard cooed._

_"Ahahaha… I was amazed though," Antonio whispered. "I was amazed how stunningly gorgeous my neighbor was..."_

_"So cute… so very very cute…"_

_"Te amo."_

Will you also leave the real me, Antonio? The real, ugly and uncute me?

Or… do I have to change?

If I change to be who you wanted, where will the real me go?

If the real me is gone, then, who will I be?

_Why can't you be like your brother?_

_I thought you were like Feliciano._

_You only have the same face._

_You're not like him._

_You're different. _

When did having my own identity sound so painful?

* * *

"_Why?"_ Lovino asked shakily. "W-Why do you love me?"

Antonio was quite amazed as to why Lovino would ask that, that he failed to see the hesitation and doubt in the Italian's eyes. But, thinking that perhaps, Lovino needs a sappy answer, he decided try to enumerate the things he like about the Italian. Maybe he should start with his face first!

"Well… You look really pretty Lovino," he began. "Your face is so beautiful. Your eyes have different shades everytime I look at them…"

Lovino stopped listening. He heard this all before. Many times. And then somewhere between the lines, Feliciano would be mentioned.

"… now that I think about it you look like your brother…"

It's like those persons are actually praising Feliciano, not him.

"… but you're very different personality-wise…" Antonio said fondly. Feliciano is touchy-feely but Lovino's more reserved attitude is purer.

"Stop."

This time, the Spaniard heard of Lovino's pain in his voice. He was startled to see tears forming. What... Did he say something wrong?

"I… I'm going home."

"What?"

"I'm going… home," Lovino's voice was very unsteady. Antonio was too stunned hearing him trying to choke back sobs. When Lovino went pass him, the world became blank.

Why?

* * *

Did Lovino hate that Antonio loves him? But why?

Why?

_I thought… I thought things are going better._

_WHY?_

Lovino can't possibly hate Antonio that much, right? They were being closer these past few days, right? But then… why did he look so _hurt?_

Is it because Antonio said those words?

_He's hiding something. _

Antonio decided that he has to know.

He couldn't let Lovino leave him just hanging.

* * *

"LOVINO..!" Antonio run to find the Italian almost out of his front door. The Italian paused and glanced back at him and it didn't help that he was obviously crying now. The Spaniard pulled him in a tight hug. "What's wrong, Lovino? Tell me…. what's hurting you?"

All he heard were muffled sobs from his own chest.

"Please… did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can correct them, and so that I won't do it ever again…" he whispered soothingly. "Do you… do you hate it that much that I love you?"

"Nnnnn-"

The Spaniard loosened his hold of Lovino at looked at his eye-level. "Please tell me…"

The Italian hesitated, but he did as he was asked while avoiding Antonio's eyes.

"Do you… love my face?"

"I do." What an immediate answer.

"You said that I have the same face as my brother," Lovino choked bitterly. "So… do you love his face, too?"

Antonio was taken aback by the way things are flowing. "What do you…"

"Answer me."

"But that's…"

"Answer me."

"Really wha-"

"Answer me."

The Spaniard never seen Lovino this keen before. Even the commanding tone was very new to him.

"I… I think so," he finally said.

"Is that so…" now the Italian sounded as if he was expecting the answer. And he didn't sound happy. More of exasperated. Antonio understood his mistake. Could it be?

"Is it wrong, Lovi?"

"What is?" he snapped.

"Liking your brother's face because it looks so much like yours?"

_What?_

"Do you hate that I compared your brother to you, Lovi?"

_What is he-_

"Do you not want to hear how much more beautiful you are compared to Feliciano?"

_Isn't it always the other way around?_

"B-Bastard… stop it…"

"But it's the truth Lovino!" he grabbed Lovino's shoulders to made the italian look at him. " You only have the same face but you are very different! I like it!" He can't help but shout everything he loves about Lovino. He wants Lovino to hear him, dammit! He wants Lovino to see how beautiful he looks for the Spaniard! It's unfair not to tell him!

"I like them all! How you are so stubborn yet at the same time honest, how you are always grumpy and trying to hide your true feelings, how your eyes betray your hard façade, I love it, when you only act cute once in a while (though I find everything you do cute anyways) and on the only times you smile, I love how I know that it really comes from your heart. You can never be the same as Feliciano, Lovino… You are you. And you are the one I love."

Lovino was crying again so Antonio hugged him, he whispered assuring words to the Italian and almost flipped out when he felt Lovino hugging him back.

* * *

_Who hurt Lovino so much that he couldn't accept another person's love for him?_

_How did they hurt Lovino?_

_Why did they hurt him?_

_How long have he been hurting?_

_Has he been hurting all alone for a long time?_

It doesn't matter now.

Antonio will make sure it won't happen again.

* * *

"G-Grazie…"

After a good while of crying, Antonio led Lovino to his backyard ("It's the most relaxing part of the house!") where Lovino was amazed at the huge tomato garden that Antonio took care of by himself. He turned on the radio for some calming music ("It will soothe you, Lovi!") and poured some hot choco ("To make you feel better.") Antonio was careful to steer Lovino away from the conversation earlier and instead tried to talk about trivial things.

"…and then Francis said-"

"Antonio," Lovino called quietly. He was grateful for everything. He felt really better listening to the Spaniard trying to cheer him up. He wanted to thank Antonio properly.

"Hmmm?"

"D-Dance with me?" he thought aloud on a whim. Well, the background music is good. It would be a waste to let it pass. He stood up and offered his palm to the Spaniard. The Spaniard took it with a soft smile…

"Damn it! I'm the one who asked so I should be the guy!"

"But Lovi, I'm taller than you…"

"I don't care!"

"This is really awkward…"

"Hmmp. Just tell me if you hate it that much."

"No! What I mean is we must look very funny right now, acting guys at the same time."

"We are guys. Or are you not?"

"That's not what I mean…" the Spaniard pouted. And due to their both desire to take the lead, wrong footings are inevitable.

"Ouch! You're heavy dammit!"

"S-Sorry! I'm not really used to be the one doing the following!"

"Well… so?"

"Ouch! You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"It's revenge."

"Take this! This is my revenge as well!" Antonio made use of his strength to swing Lovino easily.

"H-Hey! That's unfair!"

"All's fair in love and war," Antonio grinned.

Lovino puffed his cheeks. "J-Jerk…"

And so the swinging battle began. Their dance turned into something violent…

"Hahaha! You bastard!" Lovino chuckled later, panting. "We wasted the song… haha…"

"But it's fun, isn't it?" Antonio watched lovingly the Italian's giggles.

"Hehehe… we look like idiots."

"It's fun to be an idiot~"

"Hahaha!"

What is this? Lovino laughing so openly. Antonio couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Lovino noticed Antonio's gaze.

"You really are beautiful."

Lovino smiled embarassedly. He didn't even deny! Is he in a very good mood?

"It's only for today. I'll let you see me smile."

"Ehhh~ that's unfair!" Antonio whined playfully. "Do it everyday!"

"I'll ask for talent fee next time…" Lovino teased.

"I'll pay for it!" the Spaniard said energetically. "How much?"

"You moron," the Italian snickered. "Hey…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Tomorrow's Bella's birthday. And the end of the week."

Antonio felt his breathing hitched.

"Remembered when I told you I'll confess on Sunday?"

The Spaniard swallowed. What's happening?

Lovino looked at him meaningfully.

"I'll still do it. I'll confess tomorrow."

* * *

TBC

There might be one or two more chapters left. I don't particularly like this chapter. I hate writing the 'I'm-so-sad-Feliciano's-always-better-than-me' Lovi. Why did I even write it anyway? I don't even understand how I managed to turn the tables for the two of them after such a fluffy chapter last time. This chapter has a too clichéd plot in the Spamano fandom. Really sorry. I was too uninspired while writing this… **(*next lines are fuming lines; read at your own risk*)** maybe because I happened to encounter a hetalia fandom hate page in tumblr today. I hate it that some persons just love to hate other people's business when it's not actually harming them at all. They must be really _rightful_ pricks. I know I'm just new to this fandom and perhaps I don't have any right to say anything about it but I know that we are a happy bunch of harmless persons. Why do they have to consider our love to be "stupid," "useless" and "offensive"? They say haters gonna hate. Well I wish they can justify their hate as "not stupid," "useful" and "inoffensive"… Sorry for the rant. I'm feeling really moody right now. I need an outlet (and I can't talk to my dog about this or she might hunt those persons for me haha) so… yeah.


	12. Sunday

**SUNDAY: **if you can't guess**, **chapter title at the end (clue: the song Lovi will play; I think I've given a hint in one of the last few chapters)

(to those who had seen this coming… *wink*)

* * *

Everything passed like a blur for Antonio. What is happening?

* * *

"I'll still do it. I'll confess tomorrow," Lovino said meaningfully to the Spaniard. Actually, it was his answer to what Antonio said a while ago. But he has to wait until tomorrow, until Lovino is well-prepared for everything. After all, he still has to show-off his romancing skills to the Spaniard.

Antonio just stared blankly at him.

"So… tomorrow, you have to come to Bella's birthday with me, okay?" the Italian told him. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go now. I-I'll fetch you tomorrow by three, okay?" Lovino smiled awkwardly as he waved a motionless Antonio goodbye. Finally, tomorrow… He could hardly wait.

Meanwhile, Antonio felt a lump in his throat. What does Lovino want to happen?

One moment he looks smitten for Antonio and then the next he'll just leave him hanging there again?

He still likes Bella after all this time?

But didn't he… didn't he finally accepted Antonio's feelings?

So why?

But then… he hasn't given him a response yet.

Is this… Is this his answer?

* * *

When Lovino got home, Elizabeta, Kiku, Ludwig, Feliciano and Roderich are waiting for him.

Lovino was surprised at the three too many persons who are currently in his house. "W-What are you all doing here?" he asked the Hungarian, German and Japanese incredulously.

"I invited Ludwig over, fratello! It's alright, right?" Feliciano piped in.

"Of course not!" the elder Italian snapped.

"Veee… fratello's so mean," the younger Italian pouted and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. The German awkwardly patted his head.

"Get you hands off him, you potato-sucker!" Lovino went to strangle his brother when he heard camera clicks. "Stop taking pictures!" he snarled at Kiku and Elizabeta. "Why are you two here anyways?"

"You're so mean, Lovino. I thought we were friends, how can you invite Mr. Roderich over without me? (established AusHun here)" the Hungarian moped.

"I didn't invite you because I don't have to! And you, you ninja, why are you here!"

"I am always with Elizabeta-san," Kiku answered simply, still taking some candid shots.

"Just go on with you have to do, Lovino. After all, we all know what you were planning, anyways. Besides, you could also count on us to help you," Elizabeta said.

"The last time I asked for your help left me scarred for life," the Italian barked at the Hungarian.

"But in the end, you made up, right?"

"S-Shut up…" the Italian murmured, remembering the day.

"Hem hem," Roderich coughed. "If I may speak, I hope we could start the rehearsal now. We have to practice at least a hundred times to make sure that tomorrow will be perfect…"

"NO WAY!" the two Italians wailed.

"That's too many!" Feliciano whined, horrified.

"I don't want to play with a stiff neck tomorrow!" Lovino retorted.

The Austrian adjusted his glasses. "I don't want any room for imperfection. Or do you want your confession to be undignified?" The way Roderich lectured Lovino made him cringe in embarrassment. How did the Austrian manage to do that?

* * *

The next day, Lovino woke up with a very sore neck. Stupid Austrian. He wasn't even contented with a hundred. He made it 102! And everybody thought he was very serious about making things perfect when all he actually wanted was to appreciate the music! What a horrible hobby he has! And it's also tiring! They were up almost all night!

The Italian realized that he slept on a sofa chair (imagine the additional sore muscles) while Elizabeta was on the couch (since she's a lady), the Austrian was on another sofa chair though he was in a perfect posture sitting position. On the other hand, Feliciano, Germany and Kiku were on the floor (positions similar to that episode in the anime when they were stranded in an island). He has no idea why no one decided to sleep in the proper bedroom. Anyways, he instinctively glanced at the wall clock to his left.

Two thirty six.

_SHIT._

"Wake up assholes!" he screeched as he flipped the mattress when Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were sleeping. The three woke up with strangled shouts and groans.

"What's going on?" Roderich asked as he stirred. Elizabeta was also stimulated by the noise.

"Fratello's gone mad."

"Lovino-kun woke us up."

"Lovino flipped the mattress."

"Where is he?" the Austrian asked again.

"Get your asses moving!" the Italian snarled as he came out of his room already looking gorgeous in his suit. "We'll be late for Bella's birthday!"

"Yeah right," and so the rest also prepared themselves. By 3:04, they had already set out to the road.

"Okay… so, I promised A-Antonio that I'll f-fetch him so go on without me," Lovino told the group. He did not blush when he muttered Antonio's name. Not at all.

So the group left Lovino behind as he braced himself to go fetch the Spaniard.

*knock knock*

* * *

When the group arrived at the school, a guard stopped them. "What business do you have here on a weekend?"

Luckily, Roderich was with them. "I'll handle this," and he went to show his teacher's ID to the guard, saying that they will just be having a rehearsal. The guard allowed them in.

"But then, what about Lovino-kun? Will the guard let them in?" Kiku asked sensibly as they walked through the field. the group stopped. What to do?

"Someone has to fetch them," Roderich suggested.

"But I'll still have to do the decorations," Feliciano said.

"Kiku and I will have our own business," Elizabeta grinned evilly.

"I refuse to do so," Roderich said simply.

"J-Ja, I'll do it," Ludwig said, defeated. And he took off. When he arrived back to Antonio's house, he found it peculiar that Lovino was banging his fists on the door.

"W-WHAT T-THE FUCK, ANTONIO!" Lovino screamed. "OPEN UP!"

"I don't want to! I don't want to go Lovi!" Antonio shouted back from the inside.

"WHY? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

"Why? I should be the one to ask you why. Why do you want me to go with you in that Bella's birthday party?" his voice sound very annoyed,

"Wha- Why… I can't tell you…"

"Why Lovi? Why can't you tell me?"

"It's… It's a secret dammit! Just come out! We're already running late!"

"I don't care. I'm not going."

Lovino was so confused as well. Why is Antonio being stubborn right now? Of all days? They have been dating for a week already, dammit! Why is he being so difficult now?

They have been dating for a week already.

A week.

Seven days.

_Oh._

"A-Antonio…" Lovino said shakily. "Is it because a week has passed?"

What is Lovino talking about? Antonio thought.

"So… this is it?"

"…"

"The end?" Lovino's voice cracked. But… But Antonio said he loved him, right? So… why? Why does it still has to end? Or… was that also a part of the game? Did Antonio said those words because they are dating? S-So… he also told other girls that?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Antonio was dumbfounded at the Lovino's words. He almost forgot about the rule. Is it really the end?

"G-GAAAAAHHHHH!" Lovino screamed. "W-What are y-you doing here!"

Antonio felt his blood run cold. Who could be hurting Lovino? He slammed the door open to see Ludwig.

"Where's Lovino?" he snarled angrily. He knows Lovino has an evident hate for the German but he did not think the Ludwig would ambush the elder brother of his boyfriend.

"H-He… He flew…" the timid blonde pointed at bushes just beside the Spaniard's door.

"Flew?" Antonio followed Ludwig's finger point. There he saw Lovino slumped on his camellias. He quickly went to see if the Italian had injuries.

"L-Lovi… are you alright?" he fussed over the shocked Italian. "Did you do this to him?" he spat dangerously at the still motionless German.

"Actually…"

"You bastard! Don't slam the door open suddenly like that!" Lovino yelped. "Look at what you've done to my suit!" Some flowers and leaves are sticking out.

"Ah… I did this?" he asked awkwardly.

"J-Ja… when you opened the door, it hit Lovino at he flew…"

"S-Sorry," he apologized for the deed and for suspecting the German.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Lovino asked the German angrily as he fixes himself.

"Y-You'll see… so, shall we get going?"

Lovino glanced at the Spaniard. Antonio turned to go back to his mansion.

"No you don't!" the Italian grabbed Antonio's hand and yanked him back, so that they are face-to-face.

"I said I'm not going, Lovino!"

"I don't care about what you say, you'll come with me even if I have to beg for the potato bastard to drag you!" With this remark, Ludwig felt a bit honored. Just a bit.

"But Lovino-"

"No more buts! I don't even care if we've broken up, I'm planning to break up with you anyway-"

"You what?" Antonio frowned. "What the hell Lovino?"

Lovino was taken aback by the sudden swearing on Antonio's part. He realized that what he had just said wasn't quite nice.

"Are you serious? You're breaking up with me?" Antonio asked very sadly.

"Come with me." Lovino turned around and tried to drag him. He can't face Antonio right now.

"Answer me first." Antonio didn't budge.

"Come with me first."

"Answer me."

"(sigh) I'm sorry Antonio…"

"Is that so…" he let go of Lovino. He bit his lip until he tasted blood.

"L-Ludwig…" Lovino spat bitterly, as if the name was sour in his tongue. The German was at once alerted by the sudden politeness of the elder Italian. He made a hand gesture and Ludwig immediately loomed over and knocked Antonio out. He then carried the Spaniard on his shoulders and they walked to school in silence. Though Ludwig did explain his presence. The German knows that Lovino meant well but he can't help but feel sorry for Antonio at the same time.

On the other hand, Lovino is thinking deeply. It doesn't seem that Antonio was happy about the break up thingy. Is it because he was used to be the one breaking things off? What a proud bastard he was, if ever. But then… if that's the case then what Lovino was about to do might go wrong.

But even so… he'll never know if he won't try right?

He just wished that everything that has happened between them isn't a mere act.

Or else…

"What do you have in there?" the guard asked.

When they arrived at the school, Ludwig was uncomfortable. How could they explain to the guard about the knocked-out body he's carrying? Luckily, Lovino told the guard that it was props.

When they reached the room…

"Why is big brother Antonio knocked out?"

"Long story," Lovino said dismissively. "Tie him up in a chair."

"I never knew you were the sadist-type, Lovino," Elizabeta said as she nurses an impending nosebleed. Even Kiku was blushing behind her.

"Stop with your dirty thoughts," Lovino said lamely. "Do you have something that can wake him up?"

Kiku, handed him a strange ointment. "Let his smell this…"

The Italian held back his question as to why the Japanese man brings something like this with him.

"You can hide now."

* * *

Antonio woke up from a very weird and dizzy-ing scent. He saw Lovino in front of him.

"What the-?"

"I didn't want it to be this way, Antonio," Lovino explained himself. "But you're just too stubborn."

"Who- Where the hell are we?" the place looks familiar but Antonio couldn't point it out.

"The music room."

"Why… I thought we are going to the birthday party?"

"I… I had to do this first before we go. Or else… Or else Bella will confess to you-"

"So what is this now? You're briefing me so I won't accept her confession? So you can confess to her?" the Spaniard muttered venomously at Lovino.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Italian was utterly confused.

"Wha- aren't you… didn't you say you'll confess to Bella!"

"When did I ever say that!"

"But you said…"

"When did I ever think about Bella when I'm with you?"

"…what?"

"Ahhh! Forget it! I broke up with you already so…" Lovino tried to hide his embarrassment. But Antonio was still absorbed with his last remark.

"What do you mean… you don't think about her…"

"I don't think about anybody else!" But then the Italian slapped his hand on his mouth. Dammit I slipped again. "Arrghhh! You're ruining my plans you know what!"

"Ha… ha ha… Lovi you're confusing…" he started calling the Italian his pet name again.

"Shut up! I'm not your Lovi yet!" Lovino snarled. "Arrghhh! Never mind bastard! J-Just… Just listen to me first."

He took the violin and positioned himself. "Look at the clock, Antonio." The music started playing. Lovino smiled and he started playing on the right timing.

The melody was different from the one he heard Lovino play the first time he listened to him. It was also different from the one he was supposed to play for Bella. This one has a catchy and happy tone, unlike the first two which were too lonely.

Antonio recognized the song. He heard it from Feliciano during the camp. He knows the lyrics as well. It was a song that he thought, ahh, this kind of suits me and Lovino.

So this means…?

Lovino stopped playing, but there was still some background music. Antonio suspected that Feliciano was one of the background musicians. Lovino definitely prepare for this…

"I've broken up with you Antonio… because I don't want a relationship that started as an accident. I don't want a relationship where I don't know if you're just acting out on a pattern. I want a relationship where I know everything it real. And I don't want a relationship that'll just last for a week, especially when it's with you," Lovino finally said, trying very hard not to falter. He untied Antonio from the chair. When the music finally ended…

"Antonio. I like you. Please go out with me."

* * *

"Veee… fratello is being eaten up."

"Feliciano… the way you say it is so…"

"Huff… huff… that's just so… so hot… (taking a video)"

"(camera clicks and angular movements)"

"They seemed to have forgotten about us, really. How rude."

After taking enough blackmail and other purposes material, the group went to Bella's birthday party where Elizabeta told Bella that Lovino's gift for her is to be found on her video cam.

That night…

Lovino and Antonio are sitting together on a couch in Antonio's mansion, watching a romantic chick flick. The Italian has his head resting on the Spaniard's left shoulder, his hair touching the taller's neck. Antonio's left hand meanwhile is on Lovino's left shoulder, holding the Italian is place. Under the blanket, their feet are tangled with each other's (to produce more warmth, dammit! just warmth!). Between them is a bucket of popcorn and some cookies.

Lovino felt his cellphone vibrate.

"Hmmm. Lovi? Who's that?" Antonio peeked.

"Uhm… Bella? Damn she must be angry 'cause we didn't show up…"

Antonio moved his left arm leaned Lovino's head closer to him with his hand. He planted a kiss on the Italian's forehead.

"You don't have to be jealous, idiot…"

"He he he, can't help it, sorry. So what did she say?"

Lovino read the message.

Fr: Bella  
Sub: Birthday Gift  
Message: That was so hot, Lovino.  
I think you and Antonio really suit  
each other well, congratulations!  
Thanks for your video!

"What. The. Hell?"

* * *

_fin_

**Title: Nine in the Afternoon  
**String version: /watch?v=frhtrLcvKes (add to youtube address)

I just stumbled this song while searching for your suggestions, then I got carried away and watched doujins instead and an USUK doujin (if I'm not mistaken, it's "Appear") has this as background music… and I was like, whoa! I think it's catchy, not really the solemn type. Then I searched for the lyrics and I kinda felt that it suits their situation… yay! It's like a destined encounter! I hope it's an alright pick.

Aaaand this marks the end of this story (though I have a one-chapter sequel in mind). Thank you very much for all the support until now, even though this is hardly any good. Also thanks to those who added this on their alerts and favorites, of course, to those who left reviews, especially those who did almost every chapter. I know, I don't reply to those (sorry for that, because most of the time, I just don't know what to say…) but I really really really appreciate them. They inspired me to write faster…

Thank you!

Until next time!


End file.
